What We Shared
by dragon3042
Summary: I'll admit I've had a rough life as Sonic the Hedgehog, I guess but nothing, NOTHING could have prepared me for this... but I have a feeling I wouldn't have had it any other way. WARNING Male x Male, MPreg and Sonourge.
1. Chapter 1

Read description of my profile to understand whats going on with these stories and I'm quite new so tell me if there's a better way. WARNING! Male x Male. First set of stories criticism accepted but no hate thx! _Words like this means that their thinking those words in their head btw. _

Now onto what you really want!

What We Shared

The names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog and I'll admit I've had a rough life, I've got many rivals and I've got many friends, I've gained and I've lost, but nothing, NOTHING could've prepared me for this… But at the same time I wouldn't have had it any other way.

Sonic's P.O.V

I woke up feeling nothing but crap, _what happened last night? _I thought to myself as I headed towards the bathroom but before I got there my phone vibrated telling me I had received a message. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and read it, _meet me by the river in 30 minutes, _weird I didn't recognise the number and it was unusual I got this as soon as I got up but I guess I would take my chances.

After a long relieving shower I felt as good as new, well as close as you could get at least. I slipped on my gloves and socks and put on my shiny red sneakers and after a quick look in the mirror I was ready for the day! Surprisingly it must have taken 25 minutes (mostly in the shower) which means I only had 5 minutes left to get to the river, _heh no problem_. I dashed out the door and ran for the river, once I got there I hid behind a bush to make sure that the message meant something other than fighting. When I slowing stepped out I heard someone laugh "You shouldn't have to hide from me blue" only one person called me by that name.

"Scourge" I hissed at the green hedgehog that had jumped out of a tree behind me, he must've been watching me the whole time like the creep he was! I scowled at him when he gave me his pointy toothed grin "What's up with you this morning blue?" he sounded genuinely confused. I quickly took my fighting stance expecting an attack "What do you want I've got other things to deal with than my idiotic rivals" I growled at him he had a look of hurt in his eyes as I said that but why? "How can you call us that?!" he screamed _WHAT?! _my brain yelled trying to grasp the situation "Scourge what are you talking about? What Us?" I growled still extremely confused. "Y-you don't remember… do you" he hung his head low with a sad frown upon his face it was more statement then question "Remember what?" I asked starting to calm down.

Scourge's head jolted up I could see he had rage mixed with sadness in his eyes as well as tears starting to well up "How could you forget what we shared?!" he screamed as the tears started to trickle down his once strong and beautiful face _Wait beautiful?! _I shook my head and decided to focus on the matter at hand. I watched him drop to his knees I bent down and placed my hand on his shoulder he looked up his tears starting to fade away "Scourge you wouldn't mind telling me what happened would you?" he looked back down and mumbled "you might wanna sit down" so thats what I did. When me and my sad friend were comfy in the short grass I asked if he could get on with the story, for a minute we locked eyes and a had a feeling I knew what was coming "Well blue I really hope ya got nothing else on today because this is gonna be a long story…"


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the second chapter of What We Shared Thx again to everyone who participated: Christian Ape99, yaoifan and grandprincessanastasiaromanov5 you guys are great and hopefully are gonna stick around for a while! Btw this chapter is talking about what happened before chapter 1, so basically what Scourge is explaining except you get to see it all in Sonic's P.O.V. P.S Sorry but I'm bad a writing 'love making' scenes, maybe in future I'll try one.

What We Shared Chapter 2

Sonic's P.O.V

I walked into the bar with a confused look on my face Eggman hasn't attacked in forever and it was driving me crazy! "Just get me a beer" I said to the bartender as I sat on one of the stools he nodded and he handed me an ice cold glass bottle, I was so bored so for the last week I've been coming here and just… Drinking. My friends keep telling me to stop but I was old enough to drink and make my own decisions plus there was nothing else to do Eggman was hiding or planing, Shadow just straight up left for some unknown reason and now I'm stuck here worrying my poor brother to death. After a while an hour or two I was drunk "Getsss me a scotccchhh on ze rockkzz" I slurred and he obliged even though I could tell he was giving me the 'thats the last one look' that I ignored, someone sat down next to me. "Get me a tequila on th- Blue?" he stopped mid sentence as he turned and looked at me in surprise to say the colour of my fur as if it wasn't obvious, "Whatchcuu want?" I couldn't make out what he looked like because my vision was blurred because of all the alcohol. "What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be saving the world or something? And are you drunk?!" he yelled the last part as if he cared for my well being, I sculled my scotch "you knows what? Your knida cutezz" I giggled and he looked away but I could tell he was blushing. "Your just saying that because your drunk" He put his head on the table as if he was bored too "Why don'tssss I prove to you I isn't drunk by takinzz dis upstairs" I said seductively as I pulled him up to one of the bars empty rooms, I pushed the door open and led him to the bed "I don't know blue" he said unconfidently "come on" I whispered in his ear. He gave me his toothy grin and hoped on top of me on the bed "Well alright but we're waiting until you sober up a little, I want you to remember this"

Back to now

Scourge's P.O.V

"I'm sorry Scourge you mustn't have waited long enough because I don't remember much of last night" Sonic said as he looked away probably ashamed, I got up and started to walk away but I was pulled back "look Blue yo-" I was cut off by Sonic lip locking with me. At first I was shocked but I soon melted into it, we parted when we needed breath "but I remember one thing, you were great" I smirked "you really had me going there for a minute blue" I sighed letting out all the air I was holding in. He just gave his trademark grin "I know, sorry about that" he grabbed my hand and we intertwined our fingers "so when am I moving in?" Sonic said giggling I looked at him for a moment and smiled "whenever you want, Blue" he looked shocked "I didn't actually think you'd say yes!" he hugged me I hugged back. "Well I guess we're lovers now Blue" I whispered in his ear he lightly pecked my cheek "yep!" he cheerfully said "I've got an idea, I'll race you to my house" I smirked and put my shades on he thought he could beat me in a race? We may be lovers but I was going to kick his a** "your on Blue"


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3 of What We Shared I got an idea from one of the reviews which lead to this and maybe the next chapter so read on pwease! :3

What We Shared Chapter 3

Sonic's P.O.V

"What do ya think pretty nice right" Scourge said puffing out his chest with pride "nice? Its awesome!" I screamed as I entered the green hedgehogs house, he had a huge living room with a big a** flatscreen and a kitchen with everything a chef could only dream off and that was only when you walk in! He showed me to his bedroom that would soon be OUR bedroom and two spare bedrooms (that were close to the two bathrooms) and they were all beautiful, even Scourgeys was nice. "So where do you want to sleep Blue?" I looked at him for a moment, as if he didn't already know "well thats sorted then" he laughed as he continued on with the tour. He showed me his enormous backyard with a pool that took up half the space and a lovely veranda "Whether you like it or not I'm defiantly teaching you how to swim" he smirked "o-ok but I'm NOT going near the deep end!" I said shakily "you will eventually" he whispered. I giggled at how close he was and wrapped my hands around his neck "Thats basically it, except for the laundry and other less important places, now lets get to bed shall we" he picked me up and I snuggled into his chest. Thats when I actually started to question the scars on his chest "Scourgey?" I said tiredly "yes blue" he said as he gently put me in his bed and lay down next to me. "How'd you get those scars?" I yawned and pointed to the healed gashes on his chest "Thats a story for another time, right now we need to rest" he said sadly, oh no did I bring up a depressing memory by accident? I thought as I snuggled against my lover and slowly fell into slumber I'm sorry Scourge.

Scourge's P.O.V

I woke up alone that morning "Blue?" I yelled groggily, when I got no answer I got up and went to the living room to find my adorable uke sitting on the couch talking on the phone, I went up and pecked his check to let him know I was awake and headed for the shower. After that I got dressed in my usually attire and found Sonic to still be on the phone "fine I'll come to see you then Geez!" I heard him say to an unknown person. He hung up and turned around and gave me a snuggle which he knew I adored, I sat down and propped him on my lap "what was that about?" "my friends are wondering where I am… especially Amy" he seemed to growl the last part. "you don't have to te-" before I could finish he had lip locked with me and I kissed back, we pulled apart when we needed air. "I want to tell them, I'm not ashamed!" he said confidently and gave me the cutest smile "I'm so lucky to have you" I said he pecked my nose and got up, "come on I told them I'd meet them at Station Square" he said as he pulled his glossy red sneakers on. Them? I thought when he had finished putting his clothes on, we dashed out the door at an impressive speed we didn't need any vehicles but I did have a bada** Yellow Ducati parked in the garage just incase of emergencies. We were there in no time and by that time I realised how many friends he actually had, there was Rouge, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze and of course I pissed off Amy, Sonic looked up at me confidently as we came into view. They quickly went into a fighting stance as they saw me I just smirked and showed off my deadly, pearly whites, they didn't scare me, they weren't even a threat. "Sonic look out!" Amy yelled as she quickly pulled him from my side, I growled but I got the look from Sonic that told me he had it under control so I just stood there with my arms crossed. "Its alright guys he's with me" my lover said calmly returning to me, my smile then coming back, "what are you talking about?! Has all that alcohol gone to your head?!" Knuckles yelled, Sonic just frowned "no! I'm perfectly sober thank you very much!" I was proud he was handling it himself but if he needed me I was here. "So what actually is going on here hun?" Rouge said, Sonic looked up at me and smiled I smiled back lovingly, we then intertwined our fingers and he turned his head towards them and said "well the thing is we're kinda… together"


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to chapter 4 of What We Shared now, please be my guest and read on!

What We Shared Chapter 4

Scourge's P.O.V

God did I love this hedgehog, I pulled him in and kissed him in front of the others and when I looked back I wasn't surprised to see most of them shocked but Tails was content, guess they really were brothers and obviously an extremely pissed off Amy. "You. Were. Supposed. To. Love. ME!" Amy screamed as she grabbed her Piko-Piko hammer out of no where and swung at Sonic, I quickly pushed him out the way and let it fall onto me and I was out like a light.

Sonic's P.O.V

"You B****" I screamed as Knuckles held her back from hurting anyone else "I-I thought you were my FRIENDS!" I said even louder as I went to Scourges side, I picked him up over my shoulder "If I EVER see any of you again I WILL hurt you in ways you can't even imagine" I said emotionlessly as I sped off towards Scourge's house crying my eyes out. Why were they like this? Didn't they care about me? And what about Tails, I thought we were brothers! I guess we weren't anymore and I was glad, if they couldn't accept that I loved Scourge then they were never my friends in the first place. I kicked open the door and raced to our bedroom, I propped him on the bed and put my ear to his chest to make sure he was still alive.

…

Thump-Thump

…

Thump-Thump

I thanked who ever was up in the heavens for letting my lover survive such a pounding, I let him get his highly needed rest and went to go make some breakfast, I was starving. I reached the kitchen and got some bread out of the pantry and put 4 pieces in the toaster 2 for me and 2 for Scourge… if he woke up. While I was waiting for the toast to cook when I heard the phone ring I looked at the picture that came up "Tails?" I mumbled as I pressed accept and put the phone to my ear. "Sonic? Are you alright?" Tails sounded frantic "I'm fine… What do you want?" I said calmly "is Scourge ok?" he sounded genuine, maybe he still was the caring brother I always had, "he's doing alright considering he got hit full force with a Piko-Piko hammer" I growled not meaning it for Tails but for that good for nothing Amy Rose. Didn't she take any of my hints that I wanted nothing to do with her? Guess not, "that's good I was wondering if you wanted me to come over and properly examine Scourge to make sure he didn't have any severe injuries" I thought about it for a moment "ok, but just you nobody else!" I clicked end and that was it. I checked on Scourge to see if he had awoken and surprisingly he had Thats my strong seme I thought as I walked over to him, "Blue? Are you ok? did they d-" I cut him off with a strong lip lock (I know I do that a lot but you know he likes it) I felt him kiss back which told me he was alright. "Am I ok? What about you! Your the one that got owned by that hammer" I said with concern obvious in my tone "I can take it, especially for you Blue" I started to well up with tears, he was so… Perfect, in every way even if he was evil (which I didn't mind anymore). I hugged him tightly when he said that "careful! Still kinda hurts" I quickly let go "sorry" he brought me back close to him "its alright" I suddenly remembered the phone call "oh yeah, Tails is coming over to make sure you don't have any serious injuries" I said calmly. "Are you sure Blue?" he asked me out of confusion and concern "of course he's my brother after all and brothers care for each other no matter what, he knows that" Scourge smiled and whispered, "ok I'll trust whoever you trust, but if he does pull anything its you I'll be saving… Again" I laughed at that "yeah sure, now lie back down you need lots of rest" I sat next to him as I watched him quickly doze off.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to What We Shared Chapter 5 some of you have been asking if I take requests and guess what… I do! But I may not take any until I've finished the first two stories which is this one and Give Up On Hope, once they're done you can request all you want! Btw there's a hint in there that tells you what may happen in the future!

What We Shared Chapter 5

Tail's P.O.V

I was proud of Sonic, I really was. I thought he would never find a lover considering the only one he knew that would go out with him was WAY to into him and everyone except for her saw that Sonic really had no feelings for her. I landed the Tornado behind the house near the wooded area (Sonic messaged the coordinates to their house) and hovered over the fence, I knocked on the back door and heard someone running towards me, obviously a worried sick Sonic. "Tails!" I got tackled by my older brother into a bear hug and felt my fur getting ruffled "hey Sonic!" I said happily as he helped me up off the ground. "This is an amazing house Sonic" I said in awe as I looked at the size of the house and backyard "yeah I don't know how Scourge could've afforded it, I guess being evil has its advantages" he said sadly at the mention of his injured lover. "Lead me to him" I said seriously, Sonic nodded and showed me to a massive bedroom that must've been his and Scourges due to the green hedgehog sleeping peacefully on the bed. I walked over to Scourge with Sonic trailing behind me, I got out my med kit and stethoscope and proceeded to listen to the hedgehog's steady heartbeat. I smiled he was definitely alive and well but when I was doing a full body check he had winced as if in pain as I touched his right ear, he had to be awake so I could make sure it did hurt and he did have an injury or he was just making noises in his sleep so I kindly asked Sonic to wake him up. He nodded and walked over to Scourges side and whispered something in his ear that I couldn't hear, I watched as Scourge began to stir and open his eyes. "What time is it Blue?" he said sleepily "its time for your check up" Sonic said smiling as he pecked his cheek. I came into view and held out my hand "my names Miles but you can call me Tails, I'm Sonic's little brother" I said trying to sound friendly, we shook hands and he mouthed something that I could only see 'thank you'. I would find out what that meant later, we had more important things to attend to "alright, I'm just gonna see if you have any fatal injuries that may need medical attention so just tell me where it hurts" I touched his ear again and got the same reaction. "Yeah, it definitely hurts there, A LOT" I thought for a while "the only injury you really need to worry about is the deep gash on the inside of you ear, the others I easily tended too" he winced as he felt it for himself. "So… What do I do?" he asked concerned "well you can go to the hospital to get stitches or if you prefer I can do it here" he seemed to think about it before saying "I trust you so I'll have 'em here" I smiled "great" I may work with mechanics but I prefer to know as much as possible about medicine for times like these, heck I even got so into it I taught myself how to deliver a baby!

Sonic's P.O.V

I left as Tails started on the stitches, I hated stitches they made frightened me and made me nervous, I remembered that I had toast on "its probably cold by now" I thought as I entered the kitchen and I was right all four pieces were unnaturally (for toast) cold, I threw them out, guess we'll just wait until lunchtime. I waited a while before Tails came in the living room where I was watching T.V and sat next to me "he'll be fine, they should heal in the next two weeks or so" I heard him say over the T.V "thanks Tails… For sticking with me through these tough times" I said with a smile. "Hey Sonic, I know this is a lot to ask but could I… Move in with you for a while?" I was surprised at this "why, what happened?" he looked down "the others didn't approve of you and Scourge, so when I tried to stick up for you they accused me of being a spy for him and you and… Kicked me out" I was shocked, why were they doing this? "Of course little bro! We would love to have you stay here, anyway we could use a doctor at a time like this" he smiled and gave me a hug "thanks Sonic and again sorry for the inconvenience" he said as we parted the hug "no worries Tails! Once a brother, always a brother!"


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to chapter 6 of What We Shared, more about requesting (when the time comes) is if you do want to request a story to me the best way would be to private message me the details and I'll try to do as many as possible. Anyway read on to find out what happens next!

What We Shared Chapter 6

Scourge's P.O.V

I woke up feeling much better and filled with life once again, I poked at my ear with stitches, _at least they haven't opened up _I thought as I got up and headed for the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and boy did my gash stand out, Tails had told me once it had healed enough I could start cleaning it with soap which meant that part of my ear was still stained crimson. I walked to the kitchen and smiled seeing Sonic, "how are you feeling?" he asked, I just smirked "ha, I didn't even feel most of what happened" he got up and wrapped his arms around me "you can't always be the big tough guy, one day I won't be there a-and I don't know w-what I'd do without you" I felt his tears start to fall against my chest so I lifted his head so we met each others eyes. "Don't worry Blue, this'll never happen again, I promise" I passionately kissed him which escalated into a 5 minute make-out session, we were sadly interrupted by someone walking in (oh Scourge you horny devil XD). "Oh! S-sorry Sonic I didn't know you were…Yeah" Sonic quickly dropped out of my grip and I whimpered softly wanting him back in my arms, "no we're sorry Tails, we should be doing those sorts of things in a more private place" he eyed me and I sweat dropped "what are you still doing here anyway?" I tried to ask nicely. Sonic quickly jumped in "he's staying with us for a while, if thats alright with you" I grabbed Sonic's arm and dragged him to my room "WHAT?! WHY?" I loudly whispered, "Scourge, he stuck up for me when no one else would and he's been kicked out because of it" he argued "but why does he have to stay here?" I questioned "because I'm the only family he's got" he said sadly looking down. I hated seeing my uke sad and he knew I'd do anything to cheer him up "fine" I said pouting and in a millisecond he lit up and pounced on me "thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said cheerfully, I sighed "yeah, yeah go spread the good news already" and at that Sonic was back out in the living room.

Sonic's P.O.V

"Tails!" I shouted "yeah?" he asked "you can stay for as long as you need too" I said with pride, happy I won the argument "are you sure its no trouble?" "of course not, and if it is then Scourge can deal with it" I said with a smirk knowing that he cared for me to much to go against me. "Thanks again Sonic, I'll do what I can to help around the house" he said "well, I better show you to your room" I led him to one of the spare bedrooms, "so Tails, will we have to go back and get your stuff from…" I hated to remember anything from my past that included my ex-friends. "If you want I can get it on my own, I'll only grab a few things" I started to think about the outcomes and they weren't good "No, Scourge and I will go with you, it might not be safe, I don't trust them" "if your comfortable with it then its fine by me" he said with a smile. Tails was always a great friend, so great not long after we became friends I started calling him my little brother "ok I'll go get Scourge, you get the Tornado running and we'll meet you outside" Tails nodded and I watched as he ran towards the Tornado. I entered the bedroom and saw Scourge resting on the bed I went up to him and started to scratch him behind the ear, I watched as his ear twitched and he gave a cute little smile (3 awww) "come on Scourgey, time to wake up, we got things to do" I said softly as I watched his eyes slowly open. "What's happening? Why'd you wake me this time?" he said tiredly "we got to go pick up Tail's things" he looked worried, "are you sure you wanna go back there Blue? I think I should go with Tails" he said sternly "No its fine, if they pull anything this time I'll be ready" I pecked his cheek and held his hand all the way to the Tornado.


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome to What We Shared Chapter 7 ITS NO USE I LOLed to this so hard! You'll understand once you read on to find out what happens! Oh yeah and this whole chapter is in Scourge's P.O.V because thats just how it ended up being k, oh and if you don't know what a raspberry is look it up because its better watching someone else do it than explaining it, the only thing you need to know is its basically a type of taunt.

What We Shared Chapter 7

Scourge's P.O.V

It wasn't obvious but you could tell that Sonic wasn't having the time of his life, (quite the opposite in this case) but before I could suggest that Sonic stay here we were in the air and heading towards his now living hell. I held him close and he snuggled into my lap and rested his head on my chest, I smiled and kissed his head letting him know I was there if he needed me and he probably will need me this time. I looked out one of the windows to see that we were already there and in the process of landing, I hoped that this thing was fast and not that we lived close to each other, otherwise we may have a serious problem. I picked Sonic up and placed him on the ground were I saw Tails leading us into the dragons cave, well at least in Sonics eyes. He grabbed my hand and looked at me with an assuring smile, I felt like a million bucks, like I could take on the world just with a single look from my beautiful uke. I returned his gaze with a toothy grin and put on my shades, it made me look more intimidating, well at least thats what I had been told by Sonic and many others. Sonic had told me that I looked tougher without looking into my hypnotic pools of blue known as my eyes and I couldn't have agree more, we didn't bother knocking so I just kicked the door in like the bada** I was. Soon we had every pair of eyes in the house staring straight at us, "we're simply here for the kids stuff, you pull anything funny and I'll make sure to put you in your rightful place!" obviously Knuckles didn't listen at all and came right for me. I easily dodged his puny attempt of an attack and connected MY knuckles right in his muzzle and just as quickly as it happened I was standing over an unconscious echidna as if I was alpha of the pack and really, I was. "Anyone else wanna argue with your alpha dog?" I said with my mocking toothy grin, they all shook their heads "good, because if you do I'm not afraid to put you down just as humiliatingly as this one" I said as I pointed to the red animal on the floor. I motioned fir the little kitsune to come in and collect his things, he nodded and ran to his room, Sonic came up to me surprised to see the strongest one of them all on the floor beneath his almighty seme. "Wow Scourge, Amy must've really hit you hard to get you this pissed" I just laughed "please, I'm not even mad, you wanna see me mad? Try thinking of your dark form times four and thats just mad, you don't even wanna know what its like to be pissed and be me at the same time!" he giggled, I love making him laugh, its the cutest thing ever. He looked over at the others with a smirk "ya hear that, thats your king right there, you have any regrets yet?" he said mockingly, they were all pissed, you could see it in their eyes, we just looked at each other trying to hold in our laughter. Before we could go further with our taunts Tails came back with blueprints and a couple of suitcases, "alright ladies we're off, don't bother following us" I said noticing the two boys in the room as well, one of them was Silver and then I thought of the best taunt ever! "Because you know… Its no use!" I laughed pointing at the hedgehog with quills looking similar to the famous and illegal weed plant, I looked over at Sonic who was basically ROFLing all over their floor. We bolted out of there after we heard Tails say he had the stuff in the Tornado and it was lucky too they were just about to explode! Once the machine was off the ground we opened the window and continued to taunt them further, Sonic was blowing raspberries and I was shaking my butt out the window for all to see. I know we were acting like total children but you gotta admit not only did we enjoy ourselves but it was God damn funny! Once we were out of view we closed the window and continued to ROFL further it was probably one of the best days of my life, behind 'making love' to Sonic of course. (3 God Scourge you really are a horny devil!)


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome to What We Shared Chapter 8, sorry if chapter 7 was a bit weird to some people, I was just a little excited I guess ^^;, btw my first flashback, now read on!

What We Shared Chapter 8

Sonic's P.O.V

That was the best day ever! Once we were done with our laughing fits I was once again comfortably sitting in Scourge's lap, and snuggling into his chest, I do that a lot. "Do you think they'll track us or something?" I asked having to actually think about what we did, "yes or no" he said as if it was obvious "what do you mean?" I asked whilst giving him a confused look "well Blue, they're either dumba**** for tracking us or they're to much of a pu*** to" he said smirking. I just rolled my eyes and smiled with him wondering when we were going to land already, at that moment I felt us slowing down and then completely stopping, we were finally home. I yawned, boy I was tired, I then dozed off in Scourge's lap happy to see we were safe in the comforts of our own home once again.

Scourge's P.O.V

I carefully picked Sonic up into my arms bridal style and jumped out of the plane, "w-where do you w-want me to put my t-things?" Tails said nervously "ya don't have to be afraid of me kid, follow me" I said with a smile on my face. I got those from Sonic, the things called emotions and feeling for others, I just hoped they left my reputation as a fearless evil villain alone, but can I really be all that while I'm dating the hero of Mobius? I opened the back door and led Tails to one of the spare bedrooms, "make yourself at home and get some rest, you'll need it" I didn't mean to but I must've said the last part harshly because when I did say it he seemed to have a hint of worry in his expression. I left the room and entered my own remembering the blue hedgehog sleeping in my gentle but strong grip, I lay him on our bed and lay next to him. No matter how hard I tried though I couldn't get to sleep, I had too much energy, I had to do what I usually did, evil. I got up and silently crept out of the house not noticing the hedgehog behind me starting to move, once I was outside I sprinted to the local bank. I've stolen from them a couple of times but I like to keep the robberies spread out so they're constantly on edge expecting me at any moment, by the time I do go 'out' they never see it coming, I'm always unpredictable. I remember one time though when everything went horribly wrong, I had only just started getting into the villain thing, I may have been young but I was good but I was also greedy. I had gone and done a very… How can I put this… 'Explosive' robbery before going to the same one not to long after, but when I got there… They were waiting for me.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"sh**" I mumbled to myself as I saw over 100 soldiers including the commander himself waiting for me right at the front of the bank! I could take these guys, yeah they were easy takedowns I tried reassuring myself but it wasn't working. What were they going to do to me if they caught me? I only just started getting the hang of it, couldn't they cut me some slack? "Don't bother running hedgehog, you're surrounded!" I heard the commander yell as he and a few of his men started walking towards me. If I was going down, I was going down like a pro, "well if it isn't her royal highness commander of G.U.N, looks like you finally caught the infamous Scourge the Hedgehog" I said mockingly, making fun of the supposed hero is the best way to go down, well its the funnest at least. I watched as he heated up with rage "you'd better keep that disgusting muzzle of yours closed!" what did he just say to me? "Disgusting? DISGUSTING?! YOU'D BE ONE TO TALK F***FACE!" I hated when people said anything negative about any part of my body because lets be honest, I'm damn sexy and they knew it! He laughed at me knowing he hd one this battle for now, I just scowled showing my sharp bleach white fangs, we were only a few centimetres away from each other now and his presence made me cringe in rage. "I'll make you eat that insult when I bust out of your little prison, nothing can hold me in one place for too long" I said as menacingly as possible, then something hard hit my head and I was out faster than my speed.


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome to chapter 9 of What We Shared this chapter is still in Scourge's flashback for the first part and it was only a small one k, now read on!

What We Shared Chapter 9

Scourge's P.O.V

I awoke with my arms chained and my legs and feet with all these weird wires attached to them and for a while I could't move them but I soon could start to feel and move them. "Where am I?" I said to myself "your in one of my greatest cells and I doubt you'll be leaving anytime soon" I voice that sounded like it was from a speaker said to me but I knew who it was. "We'll see about that commander!" I yelled to the empty cold cell, I was going to get out even if it killed me.

**_Back To Now Scourge's P.O.V_**

I don't wanna remember anything more detailed than that but basically I had studied the cameras in the room and knew their pattern like the back of my hand, they turned off temporarily for 10 minutes exactly twice a day which was 12:00 am and pm. During those ten minutes I would attempt unlocking the locks on my chains with one of my head quills that ha fallen out and pull off all the wires, the only hard part was when I had to put them all back on in the exact same place the were when I was done so no one noticed. Overtime they had taken me out of that disgusting cell a couple of times and I had learnt as much as possible about the layout of the place, I had met a couple of guys that told me as much as they could and finally I was ready. I managed to unlock the main door to my cell and quickly snuck out to the bathroom, from there I quickly and as quietly as possible ran to the closest exit. Once I was out not to long after I heard alarms go off but I was to far ahead for them to recapture me now, I'll never forgive them for all those experiments they did on me. They were trying to figure out how I could run so fast and break the sound barrier using just my two feet but during one of the experiments my cuts didn't heal properly so I earned two big scars on my chest. I'll admit they looked epic but the hard part with having them was explaining how I got them, eventually I decided to just keep it to myself and let them figure out a crazy a** excuse. I don't remember how many days I spent in that dreadful place but after that experience I became much better in my villain work and even for a period of time became the best of them all and boy was that great, so yeah thats the great and powerful Scourge's story I can't wait until I have to tell Sonic that one… Yes I'm being sarcastic. I reached the bank and watched through one of the tall trees, I knew that one of them fell asleep at about 12:30 so I watched as one of the guards drooped his head and you could tell he was fast asleep. I quickly snuck in and dodged all the lasers that they hadn't changed since day 1 and reached the giant vault door, of course I knew the code, it was 3854 they changed it once a month an I was always there watching and remembering. The vault door opened and I stepped in and it closed behind me, I knew all of this it was my routine basically I grabbed as much as I could taking only the most expensive of things first and took the vent out to the side of the bank. I ran for it when I heard the loud siren of police cars, I reached the forest near my house in no time but I didn't expect to be meeting anyone there. "S-Scourge? What are you doing?" I heard a voice I knew to well say, "Blue?! Your supposed to be in bed!" I shouted in shock, I realised I was fu**** now. "Scourge have you been… Stealing?!" he yelled at me looking and pointing down at the bag and I looked down as well, it was almost over flowing with goods, I just looked down at my shoes like they had turned into the most interesting thing I'd ever seen. "Come on Blue, I'm evil remember? I-I gotta make a living some how…" I said quietly, I felt arms around me and I looked up to see him wrapped around me. "Blue?" I said confused "I was going to have this conversation under different circumstances but I might as well tell you now" he said as we parted the hug, "what do ya mean?" I asked not knowing where this was going. "Scourge… I-I don't wanna be good anymore… Its just not the same now that I'm with you, what I'm trying t-to say is… I wanna be like you"


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome to What We Shared Chapter 10 I'm going to leave GUOH at a stop for now. Read on!

What We Shared Chapter 10

Sonic's P.O.V

He stared at me for a while obviously shocked "you what?!" he yelled, why was he unhappy? I thought if I was bad as well maybe we could finally be together with nothing in our way but if we're opposites then there'd be so much that could go wrong, "I thought you'd be happy" I said quietly almost a whisper. "I-I don't know what to say, its just… There's still so much you need to know about me" what? WHAT?! "Fine then maybe we shouldn't have been together in the first place! Opposites will stay opposite…" I said the last part in a quieter tone, I felt like crying, like I was going to throw up, I needed to go. "Blue…" he said gently I don't really understand why I lashed out at him, I've been acting so strange lately. I ran off at super sonic speed hoping he wouldn't follow me "BLUE!" I heard him yell, I ignored him and kept going. I just wanted to get my thoughts straight, I might even have to, move on… I ran to the place I always went when I needed to think, cry or maybe one day love, it was a beautiful seaside that had calm waves almost always which I found weird but comforting at the same time. I never went in the water of course but I remember my mother used to take me here, I think I went in then but I can't remember that much and it always frustrated me. I sat down in the golden sand and watched the sun slowly begin to rise, I then got another flaming headache so I lay down in the sand and tried to relax. I've been so sick lately I know its not food poisoning because I've had that before and its nothing like this, its not a cold because its the middle of summer for christ sake! This I can't explain, I've never fainted in my life except for a couple times last week and this week I also threw up each morning and rejected my food, got these annoying as hell headaches and stomach and abdomen pains. "I guess I'd better ask Tails" I said to myself as the sun arose over the blue ocean, I started to jog back to the house, where were Tails and I going to stay now? Scourge was definitely going to kick me out now but what about Tails? He was my main concern now and it was going to stay that way. I entered the house and headed for the spare bedroom ignoring Scourge in the process, I slammed the door in his face and continued on towards Tails. He jumped at the loud noise the door caused "whats up Sonic?" he asked concernedly "Tails, I need some help little buddy"

Scourge's P.O.V

Damn it! I mentally screamed why was he ignoring me? God what am I going to do now, I'm sure I just lost the love of my life, he was never going to forgive me. I sat at the dining room table and put my head in my heads, maybe it would be good to have him be evil like me. No, no Scourge that's bad you'd be putting him in danger, just like last time… I had so much pain and suffering in my life, my family GONE, my friends GONE and my love before this GONE. I started to sob without realising it, I just needed to let it out right now but seriously what the HELL am I gonna do. I heard the door open slowly after about ten or fifteen minutes and saw Sonic come out with a terrified expression on his face and his hand wrapped around his abdomen. I wiped my eyes and stared at him for a while, I've literally never seen him so scared in my life, I stood up for a minute but sat back down realising he wasn't going to talk to me. I looked at the table for a while before a felt a strong hand punch my right in the jaw, I fell to the floor with a THUD and looked up to see Sonic his face was full of emotions, Angry, sad and terrified. "What the f*** was that for Blue?!" I yelled as I closed my eyes trying to reposition my jaw to its correct place, I felt It click back in but then I felt someone wrap their arms around me and cry their eyes out. I looked down to see Sonic crying as if someone just died, I slowly led him towards the couch and sat down pulling him into my lap. "Please tell me whats going on Blue" I said confused and concerned at the same time "No! You'll hate me!" he yelled into my chest, I smiled a bit "aw Blue I'd never hate you, even if you did leave me I'd still love you" I said trying to comfort him. He looked up at me his eyes all puffy from crying "I'm so s-sorry" he said resting his head against my scars, "its alright Blue, now tell me whats wrong, maybe I can help" he didn't look up this time "promise not to be mad?" he said sternly "I promise" I said wondering why I had to promise it wasn't that bad, was it? "Scourge… I-I'm, pregnant"


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome to What We Shared Chapter 11 boy this is long but I hope you're enjoying it! Sozz had problems with Safari yesterday so two chapters will be posted, now read on!

What We Shared Chapter 11

Sonic's P.O.V

I couldn't even let the words out of my mouth for a while, my life was ruined, Scourge didn't want kids but I wasn't going to kill something so small and innocent with an abortion I've never killed an innocent. I felt Scourge lift my chin up so my eyes were staring straight into his, he closed the space with a passionate kiss and I kissed back needing the comfort. "What do you wanna do?" he asked as I lay in his lap listening to his heartbeat, "well… I'm not going to kill it so its up to you whether you want to keep me or not" I said sadly. He pulled me in a tight embrace "well I'm definitely not letting you go in the world alone now" he said chuckling, I looked up at him surprised, did he really want to keep it? "Y-You wanna…" I said slightly smiling. "Yes Blue, lets keep it and see where it takes us" he said gently I wrapped my arms around his neck "thank you Scourge!" I said now crying happy tears, "its alright, I was never going to leave you anyway" he told me. I wiped away some of my tears "I-I knew that" I said happy everything was fine again "Sonic!" I heard Tails call, me and Scourge quickly dashed over to Tails room. "What? Whats happening?" I said looking around the room frantic, "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to a hospital or if you prefer to have me do the checks for you, you know if you're keeping it" he said the last part in a bit of a softer tone. "Wait, you know how to be a doctor?" I said kinda surprised, "yeah well not all of it but most of it, sometimes you gotta know just in case our friends get hurt" he said smiling. I looked at him for a minute "yeah I guess so but what about when I have to deliver?" I thought about it for a moment then realisation hit me, I don't have girl parts how AM I going to bring it into the world? "Oh don't worry I just mastered that part too, it took forever but I did it" he said proudly, "well I guess I'd rather have it here with people I know then some place where I don't know anyone" I said, I'd ask Tails my questions later.

Scourge's P.O.V

I can't believe I'm actually going to be a father, I didn't know if I was ready but I couldn't leave him now I loved them both too much. "I'm going to watch some T.V, you coming Scourge?" Sonic asked "in a minute I need to have a chat with Tails" I said with a smile not wanting him to worry, "ok I'll be in the living room if ya need me" he said with his famous smirk and thumbs up. I walked in to Tails room and closed the door behind me "I know you've got questions and I've got one myself, you first" he said sternly witch surprised me. "Uh, questions yeah, um, how is this possible?" I asked "you male born hedgehogs are a very strange Mobian species, you're actually hermaphrodites" I looked at him confused, He sighed "you have two reproductive systems in your body, one is the male that enables you to produce sperm and impregnate others, the other the female part enables you to conceive children. It all depends on who's the seme and who's the uke, obviously the uke is the one to get impregnated" he finished, wow this kid knew what he was talking about. "ok your turn" I said dumbly trying to figure it all out in my brain, "well its more of a favour, I need you to 'borrow' some equiptment for me" Tails the fox wanted me to steal for him? "Didn't Blue teach you anything kid, stealing is bad" I said smirking as Tails frowned, "look I don't have enough experience to get the equiptment properly but I know how to work it, its just some hospital machines that I need for Sonic" he said pleadingly. I turned my head "I can't steal anymore, its putting Blue and my kid in danger" I said sadly, "but you do want to SEE your kid before its born and make sure its healthy right?" he asked with a smirk on his face knowing he had won this one. "Fine! But if Blue finds out its your fault, alright" I said with a frown "yep! Ok we'll get it all tonight I'll meet you out near the Tornado once Sonic's asleep, got it?" I agreed and walked out. I was kinda ashamed as I walked out, I was going against my lover's wishes and the last thing I wanted was for him to worry and get stressed out. I sat down next to my Blue Blur and he snuggled up to me purring, he was so cute when he did that and instantly my mood started to boost up. I pulled him on my lap and started to tickle him "hey hahahahaha! Stop hahahaha!" Sonic laughed and grabbed my hands, he leaned in and then let go of my hands for a split second and booped my nose. "Your so adorable" I said as puled him onto my chest as I lay down "I know" he said lightly laughing to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome to What We Shared chapter 12 Now read on!

What We Shared Chapter 12

Scourge's P.O.V

I lay with my blue lover for a while to make sure he was asleep and not getting back up, I slowly untangled myself from the blankets and Sonic's arms and put a pillow in my place so he doesn't notice, at least for long enough. I headed outside and sure enough Tails was there in the Tornado ready to go, I jumped in the back and we were off to the hospital. "Why the sudden change in attitude kid?" I yelled over the sound of the engine and propeller, "I just wanna make sure I get this right, I didn't want to have to tell you but I guess it'd be better if I did…" He yelled back to me. "What? What is it?" he concentrated on his flying for a moment as if trying to get off the topic but eventually he told me "well, because Sonic was born male and not female there's a 20% higher chance that he's not going to make it through the birth but the child could though if I take proper care" he said his tone sounding sadder and sadder. Wait Sonic could die? We only just got through this and now he's telling me the one time I could be happy, is without Sonic? No, I wasn't gonna let that happen. "Turn this plane around! Sonic still has so much life ahead of him, I don't care if he doesn't want an abortion he's getting one!" we had already reached the hospital and had landed just as I finished. "You know how crushed Sonic would be after that experience though don't you? Please don't tell him, I remember when Sally dumped him and he got really depressed… He even tried killing himself" he said quietly as he looked down at the roof we were standing on, no one's ever told me that. "You know the only reason Sonic was scared about having the child was that you wouldn't love him, not about the pain he would go through for nine straight months, he'd go through it all just to see you smile as you held your first born" he said now getting stealthy and starting to whisper, really? He'd go through all that just so we could have a future, so I'd have a future? "I know but I don't know a life without Sonic I can't watch my second love die like the first" I whispered having horrible imagery return to me once again, they were so real and vivid in my mind. "You do realise that there's still like a 70% chance of him living through it right?" oh, I forgot to think of the other statistic, "oh yeah, right, but still 20% is a lot when you think about a life or death situation" I said still partially worried for Sonic's safety. "Either way we still gotta get the Ultrasound Scanner" I sighed "lets get this over with I miss him already"

Sonic's P.O.V

I woke up to a sharp pain in my abdomen "geez ow, what was that for?" I asked my stomach area or more like what was inside there. Well when I woke up it took a while before I got back to sleep, I sat up and yawned "sorry Scourge if I wo-" realisation started to sink in, Scourge wasn't there I looked all around the house for him and when I checked Tails room he was gone too! I grabbed my phone and started to freak out, I pressed Scourges number and let it ring a couple of times before someone picked up. "What do you want?!" someone quietly yelled "Scourge, Scourge is that you? Where are you?" I said frantic to know if he was safe with Tails, "Blue what are you doing up again? You need rest for the ba-" he was cut off buy a small crash in the background. "Tails would you please be careful?! What are you trying to get us caught?!" at that I knew what he was doing, "Scourge the hedgehog are you stealing AGAIN?! And why the hell is Tails with you?!" I screamed at him, "we'll explain when we get home, right now you need to relax ok? I love you gotta go!" he said hanging up on me soon after. "What?! Scourge! SCOURGE!" I threw my phone across the room and dropped to the floor, why was being pregnant so freaking painful?! "God you had better be worth it" I whispered to my unborn child, I sat against the wall and held my abdomen waiting for all the pain to go away like it usually did, once it had passed I walked over to the lounge, sat down and turned on the T.V. It opened up on the news channel that I had left it on, "Breaking news! The infamous Scourge the hedgehog has been seen stealing again this week!" the news reporter said as my ears went forward paying close attention to what he had to say. "last night he had been seen stealing masses of goods from the bank and he is currently stealing equiptment from the local hospital, the police are on the way to the scene right now!" Equiptment, why were they stealing equiptment from the hospital? Why is Scourge going out and stealing things when he knew I could be in danger? Not just me his child too…


	13. Chapter 13

Welcome to What We Shared Chapter 13 boy this is getting long! :p Anyway read on!

What We Shared Chapter 13

Scourge's P.O.V

"Hurry up, get in!" Tails yelled as the police and G.U.N soldiers started flooding in "how do we shack 'em off our trail?" I said as we lifted off the roof, "sit down and hold on!" he yelled over the helicopters and megaphones. I did what he said and was glad too, we shot off like a bullet towards the woods and easily lost the dumb humans, we landed in a thick forest so they couldn't find the Tornado unless they were The Tomb Raider or Indiana Jones, we quickly and quietly hauled all the equiptment into the backyard where we met a very pissed off Sonic. "What were you thinking?!" we heard him scream as he started to walk towards us, Tails was using me as a human shield and scared half to death. "You. Bed. Now!" He pointed at Tails and he was running towards his room before I could ask where he wanted me to put the equiptment, guess I'll just put it in his room… Thats if I come back alive. "Explanation. Now!" He sounded like he was about to go super with rage "Ok, ok calm down w-" I was cut off by another scream from Sonic "I AM CALM!" I think I had shrunken half my size that day from fear. "O-Ok, um, T-Tails said we needed the s-stuff for you and the baby, y-you know to make sure you're ok and its healthy" I put my hands to my face expecting a hit from my lover, instead he seemed to calm down a bit. "Fine, fine but next time please tell me, you don't know how God damn worried I was!" he said still with an angry tone, I opened my arms to see if he needed some comfort, he sighed and accepted it. "I'm sorry Blue I just didn't want you worrying about my well being all the time" he chuckled and looked up at me as he said "I already do that whether your out or not" I smiled, at least he was calm now. "Come on lets get this stuff inside and get back to bed, its late and you need the rest as much as anyone" I carried some equiptment pieces whilst dragging the UltraSound Scanner and placed it all in Tails room. Sonic and I lay in bed and it wasn't long before he was fast asleep with his arms wrapped around me, I stared at him for a while wondering how one drunk night could of changed your life forever, Sonic being the drunk one of course. I started to think more deeply about the situation though, was I ready to be a father and was Sonic ready to be a mother? Was I ready to stop being the bad guy and start being the good guy?

Sonic's P.O.V

The next morning I scrambled out of bed and ran for the bathroom, not again I thought as I threw up all of last nights dinner. "When will it end?!" I yelled to myself as I felt more of my food rising up my throat, once I was finally done I got up of the floor and into the shower and soon felt arms around my waist. "What are you doing Scourge?" I asked with a smile on my face "showering, why?" he smirked he enjoyed playing dumb with me, "oh well have fun because its time for me to get out" I said smiling playfully but as I was about to leave I heard whimpering from behind me. "Oh fine you big baby, 5 more minutes, thats it" he smiled and grabbed me again laying his hands on my abdomen with my own hand on top of his. When we did get out of the shower, we were downstairs with me still rejecting the food I was offered, "Sonic you've gotta eat something" Scourge said gently I just rested my head on my hands. "I'll eat a big lunch, I'm not hungry right now" Scourge just looked at me and I looked straight back, "I promise" I said giving him my cute smile that I used when I wanted things my way. He sighed letting me know I had won yet another battle with the all powerful Sonic smile, "fine but I'll be making sure you do have lunch this time" he said reminding me of my first day of being pregnant when I hadn't eaten anything the entire day. We heard our names being called from Tails' room and walked over to where we saw him pressing buttons on that television thing I saw last night. "What is it Tails?" he smiled "its time for your first check up Sonic!" he said obviously excited, I smiled "cool!" I said walking over to the bed and laying down. "Now this is going to be quite cold but its needed ok" I nodded and blue gel was put on to my stomach, Tails wasn't kidding when he said it was cold. My fur and quills were standing on end as the jelly substance touched my peach skin, "Ok this little mechanisms going to go onto you stomach and abdomen and its going to try and find the fetus, then once it does, it'll pop up on the screen" Tails said, I was going to see my baby for the first time.


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome to What We Shared Chapter 14 Now read on my Sonic loving brothers and sisters! XD

What We Shared Chapter 14

**At G.U.N HQ**

Commander's P.O.V

"Sir! T-The hedgehog and fox escaped!" one of my agents called running down the hallway "What?! Wait, did you say fox?" I said thinking I was hearing things, "yes sir that two-tailed fox was helping him through the whole operation" wait a minute isn't that fox one of Sonic's friends? Oh this is too good to be true. "Tell me agent this is the same fox that helps Sonic the Hedgehog with saving the world, correct?" I said smiling menacingly "yes sir, it appears so" this was going to be good getting rid of all three menaces. "Tell me agent, what were they stealing?" I said, this part still confused me "they were caught stealing multiple hospital mechanics, including one of the only ten UltraSound Scanners in the whole hospital" he said still puffing and out of breath. Why would they steal an UltraSound? Then it finally clicked, I could ruin him once and for all "tell me agent…" I said my smile getting impossibly wide "what are UltraSounds used for?" he had a confused look on his face before answering, "they're mainly used to help pregnant women see their babies and doctors help make sure they're healthy" "Exactly agent… Get me agent Rouge and agent Shadow immediately, we've got some important work to get do"

**Back at Scourge's house**

Scourge's P.O.V

"I-Is that…?" I stared at the screen my eyes were wide with amazement, the screen had an extremely tiny figure on it, I made that, with Sonic. "Well there it is, by the looks of it its healthy but we'll have to check when your further in because your only in your early stages, we'll be able to tell the gender at about four or five months in" Tails said with a smile on his face, I guess it was worth stealing the equiptment. I could feel my hand getting squeezed and I looked down at Sonic who looked like he was going to cry tears of joy, I kissed him on the forehead and he looked up at me "thank you Scourge for everything, this is the kind of love I needed" I smiled "your welcome Blue" I whispered in his ear and watched as it cutely flickered here and there. "How've you been holding up Sonic?" Tails asked him "I'm still throwing up a lot and I've been getting these weird pains in my stomach" he told the two tailed fox "good thats all normal and it shouldn't happen as much by the end of your first month but may temporarily come back when your nearing the end" Sonic sighed "thats good to hear I guess" he said. By the time we were done with the check up it was close to lunch time "alright time for you to eat something Blue" I said as I was walking to the kitchen with him walking behind me, "ok I think I'm ready to eat something now" he said "thats good to hear, I'll start on the chilli dogs then" I said knowing they were his favourite. "Yay! Thanks Scourgey" he said happily as he leaned over the kitchen bench and kissed my nose, "no problem Blue" I said slightly blushing. I watched as he sat on one of the stools and watched me as I made his favourite meal, "hey Scourge, what gender do you think the baby will be?" I stopped for a minute, I haven't thought about that yet. "Personally I think… Boy" I smirked thinking about how fast I could teach him to run, so fast he could break the sound barrier just like his mum and dad. "Really? I think its a girl, I don't know why but I'm sure its a girl" he said smiling "well either way its going to be faster then both of us" I said as I finished up with Sonic's meal, "probably and I can't wait!" he said smiling happily as I gave him about five or six chilli dogs. "I can't wait either Blue" I said enjoying a nice lunch with my Blue Blur, Tails walked in and sat next to Sonic and I pushed a plate towards him "hungry?" I asked, he looked down at the food and smiled "thanks Scourge" he said joining us in our feast of chilli dogs. Once night came everyone was in bed early except for me I usually slept around 10:30 and no earlier, being evil means you never know when good or worse evil (he means G.U.N) will strike so I always do I quick perimeter run of the house and woods behind it. Nothing. Thats always a good sign, no one to disturb my lovers slumber but when I did reach the front of the house I saw a note sticky taped to the front door. 'I KNOW'


	15. Chapter 15

Welcome to What We Shared Chapter 15 The first part when its the Commander's P.O.V comes just after he goes on the perimeter check it continues from where we left off when you go to Scourge's P.O.V. Btw I know its a bad resolution to the chapter sozz about that. ^^;

What We Shared Chapter 15

**At Rouge's House**

Commander's P.O.V

"Guys, this is the G.U.N Commander he needs to talk to us about… Sonic" one of my agents Rouge the Bat said to the rest of the Mobians in the room, I was accompanied by two of my best soldiers armed with AK-47's just in case. "Correct, now I understand you know about the tragic betrayal of Sonic and Tails" they all looked disgusted and a certain pink hedgehog was about to explode just by the mention of him, the suckers would fall for the whole thing. "I also understand that you know who he went with and that they're currently together as lovers in an unknown location" they all nodded and I continued with the plan "I would suspect you all watched the news channel last night and saw what happened, I need you to tell me everything you know about the situation that we have with these two hedgehogs and fox, failure to do so will lead to an… Unnecessary amount of violence" I said with a small smirk on my face. They had soon told me everything they knew and everything was going well until an interesting bit of information came to me, all male born Mobian hedgehogs were hermaphrodites. I had put it all together in my mind, Sonic and Scourge had gone off with their little love thing soon accepting the fox into their home, then Scourge had gotten Sonic pregnant causing him and the fox to go and steal hospital equiptment, it all made as much sense as it could. "I have all the information I need, Agent Rouge, Agent Shadow lets go" I told Sonic's now ex-friends as little as possible about why I needed the info so I could get the termination done as soon as possible with no suspicions and no interruptions. Before we left HQ I had studied the map of the city and found a house that was supposed to be abandoned but reports have been coming in about someone restoring the whole thing and he is currently residing there. We watched from a far distance and waited 'til Scourge had left before they moved in for the attack, "remember I want him dead, I don't care what you do with the fox but make sure Sonic's dead and leave him somewhere for Scourge to see" they nodded and headed inside while I watched with my soldiers. I saw Scourge coming in from his run and told them to retreat from the area immediately, when they did come back they did have blood on them but not enough to see they had killed someone. "So, is he dead?" they shook their heads "he was still awake and capable of fighting and we didn't have enough time to deal with him" damn it "Did you at least leave the note?" they nodded, well at least he knows I'm coming for him, him and his family.

Scourge's P.O.V

I ran into the house at full speed and into my lovers room to find him in the corner crying, "Blue! What did they do to you?" I carefully picked him up and sat him on the bed rubbing his back as he continued to cry. "W-Why?… W-why would they…" he said in between sobs "Blue please, tell me what they did" I didn't know who I was talking about but I was sure as hell going to find out and when I do they better be ready "T-They wanted to…" my thoughts were soon concentrated on the red liquid slowly dripping down his arms. "Stay here, I'll get Tails" I said as I started to notice a few cuts on his arms and chest, I ran to Tails' room and shock him awake "wha-what is it?" he said tiredly "get up!" I said angrily forcefully shoving him out of bed "ok, ok geez, whats up with you?" he said confused by my actions. "Why didn't you help Sonic?!" I said pissed at how my pregnant mate had to fend for himself, "Scourge!" Sonic yelped in pain, I ran back to my lovers side. "Its ok Tails is going to help you get patched up" I said leaning in and kissing him hoping to calm him down, "what happened?" Tails said coming in with a med kit "he was attacked, why didn't you help him?!" I said concerned for my lovers well being. "I'm a deep sleeper, I didn't know anything was happening until you shock me awake" he said whilst tending to Sonic's wounds, "the attacker left this on the front door, do you think you know where it might have come from?" I handed him the note "I knew it!"


	16. Chapter 16

Welcome to What We Shared Chapter 16 Now read on from that awful resolution last chapter! ^^;

What We Shared Chapter 16

Tails' P.O.V

I knew it from the moment I saw Sonic with his wounds, the commander and his agents were always out to get us. He said we had taken his job away from him when really we were just better at it than he was, I remember when he told Sonic word for word 'One day Sonic, I'll find a way to ruin you and your friends lives like you have to mine'. "Scourge do you know the commander of G.U.N by any chance?" I asked as I treated Sonic's final wound, "yeah, lets just say we don't get along… AT ALL" he said with a growl. "Do you have another place we could go to until Sonic has the baby? This is currently an unsafe place to be, especially if the commander knows where we are" I said to the green hedgehog, he seemed to think for a while before answering "my family owned a private island at one point but I'm pretty sure it belongs to my sister now" that would be a perfect place to start! "Do you and your sister get along?" I asked expecting the worst "I wouldn't know, we were separated at a young age and I haven't seen her since" well it wasn't the best answer but it wasn't the worst either, "ok then thats the first place we'll go" I told him and he nodded. "Guys? Whats going on?" Sonic said confusedly as he was now calm "we need to leave for a while, your not safe as long as the commander knows where we are" I said to Sonic "Blue what happened?" Scourge jumped in. Sonic seemed to growl at remembering what happened "those f***ing traitors!" he yelled out of nowhere, "who?!" I said a bit louder than I intended "Rouge and Shadow, they were working for G.U.N the whole time! They came in with pistols and knives trying to kill me, I still had enough strength to take them both on, for a while it was working until I started getting those pains again and just when I was about to collapse they ran off. Thats pretty much it". He then seemed to realise something "wait, what if they hurt the baby?! What will I do then?!" he was on the brink of tears and the fear had com back into his eyes, "don't worry we'll find out later but one things for sure you shouldn't be running around like that during the duration of the pregnancy unless its an emergency like before but even then you should hide instead of fight ok? There's a chance you could get a miscarriage, so be careful next time" he nodded and Scourge picked him up and we headed towards the Tornado. "I'll get the engine running, put Sonic in and go grab the UltraSound Scanner" I told Scourge he gave me a thumbs up and about thirty seconds after I asked him he was back with the machine, "thats was fast" I said and he gave me a toothy grin. As soon as he was on we were off "so where are we headed Scourge?" I yelled over the sound of the Tornado, "don't worry I'll tell ya when I spot it, just head towards the pacific ocean!" I nodded and flew towards the great ocean, this may take a while.

Scourge's P.O.V

Is that it? Its got to be, its the only land we've seen so far away from civilisation "down there see it?" I watched as Tails looked down at the island and nodded. I wonder how my sis will react when she sees me for the first time in years, we had soon spotted a large building near the beach and landed close by. "Well this is it, I guess" I sighed and got off the Tornado helping Sonic in the process, "you think your sister will let us stay?" Sonic said worry in his tone of voice "I'm not sure, lets hope so" I pushed open the door to let a horrible smell waft the air. "Geez! It smells like someone hasn't cleaned up in there for ten freaking years!" Sonic exclaimed and I couldn't agree more, I entered with my hand over my mouth and nose searching for a light switch (since it took them all day to get there and the sun was already setting). I eventually came to one and switched it on instantly regretting it, there was rotten food everywhere, the place was absolutely trashed with rats running around the place and cockroaches living in every nook and cranny. "What the f*** happened! Where's my family?" I said to myself and quickly exited the building, I gasped for fresh air and coughed a bit having to accidentally suck in some of the toxic stench. "Scourge where's you sister?" I looked up at my Blue Blur who was scared and concerned, "I'm guessing not here" I said looking around the deserted island that we were forced to live on for the time being. "What do we do now?" he asked clinging to me, I pulled him into a tight embrace "I guess we're just going to have to fix the place up"


	17. Chapter 17

Welcome to What We Shared Chapter 17 this chapter is all in Sonic's P.O.V btw now read on!

What We Shared Chapter 17

Sonic's P.O.V

At first Scourge said it would be better if me and Tails looked around the island a bit more since he didn't want me getting poisoned by the smell but eventually we were aloud to help out. There was so much to do, we had to throw out half of the stuff there and replace it with other things that me and Tails had found. By the time we were done I had ended my first month of pregnancy and started my second and thankfully the throwing up stopped but my pains… Didn't. I sat on the bamboo lounge holding the bump on my lower torso in pain, Scourge came in and sat down next to me "you've been like this ever since your second month, enough is enough" he carefully picked me up bridal style and I snuggled against him studying the two large scars on his chest. "Tails! Checkup! Now!" he yelled as he walked towards my brothers room, "but we had one a few d-" he was cut off as he heard me whimpering in pain, he looked shocked and quickly led me over to his bed. "Tails… Help… Please" I said in between pants, I soon had tears falling down my cheeks and Scourge was squeezing the hand that wasn't wrapped around the most painful spot on my body. "S-Sonic how'd this happen? When did it start?" I gave a look to Scourge that said 'a little help here?' he knew most of the answers and could hopefully do most of the talking. "It started at the beginning of his second month, how I've got no idea but I intend to find out" Scourge said giving a strong glare at Tails, he quickly got the gel out but before applying it he took a look at my stomach. "Sonic, you shouldn't be showing yet… Oh no…" he seemed to realised something that wasn't good, "what?! Tails tell me now!" I yelled, he looked a bit shaken up which was scaring me quite badly. "I-I need to be sure, I don't want t-to frighten you with anything y-yet" he applied the freezing cold gel that I was not in the mood for, and turned on the machine that was now running on lots of batteries instead of plugging in it because really we couldn't do that. As the thing lit up and searched around I clenched my eyes shut and heard gasps from both my brother and lover, I was about to open my eyes when Tails quickly shut it off. They both looked unsettled and I was determined to find out why, "What?! TELL ME!" I had to know, it was my baby anyway. "Are you sure you're r-ready to know?" Tails said more concerned then scared, I then blurted out something I probably shouldn't have "Is it dead?! Tell me its not dead!" I screamed as I buried me head in Scourges lap and cried my eyes out. I felt my head getting gently lifted up into Scourge's hands "don't worry Blue its fine but there's something y-you need to know" I looked at him with pleading eyes "t-there's… More than one" my eyes were wide, I didn't know what to think or feel. "H-How many more?" I said quietly "there's actually 3, I had read a book a couple of days ago about the hedgehog species and an interesting piece of information came up that I may have, forgotten. You guys have children in, well, litters, your body is getting ready for the change which may hurt for a while but it will eventually stop permanently." Tails said informing me about what I was about to go though because of Scourge… BECAUSE OF SCOURGE! I instantly went super my quills were facing the sky and my fur flashed a shiny gold, "SCOURGE. YOU. A**HOLE!" I screamed, I watched as he tried to crawl away and I grabbed him by the leg and lifted him so his muzzle was close to my own. "I-I'm s-so sorry Blue, I-I didn't know" he said, then he suddenly pushed his mouth against my own, I slowly started to calm down and dropped him on his head. "You deserved that" I said as he got up rubbing his head, It was then that I realised even if I wanted too I couldn't get an abortion now, I was to far in. "I'm going to get some fresh air" I said as I ran out the door, I just needed to get away from it all for a while. I sat down on the sand a few miles away from the house where hopefully I wouldn't be bothered by anyone, I placed a hand on my lightly rounded stomach and sighed "you guys better be worth all the trouble your causing" the pain was gone but I knew it'd be back. I'm pretty sure I had been siting there for a few hours just watching the waves crash against each other but I felt it was best to head home now, I jogged there instead of running since it was much more safe. When I did reach home I opened the door to find no one in the living room so I went and sat down on the couch hoping something good would happen soon instead of all this supposed bad news. I then noticed a a small note left on the wooden table and started to read it, 'I don't know if you want to keep them or if you can ever forgive me but I just want to tell ya Blue, that I will always love you no matter what happens'


	18. Chapter 18

Welcome to What We Shared Chapter 18 Btw if you don't like the story you know you can stop reading WHENEVER you want, right? Anyway to those who actually are enjoying it read on!

What We Shared Chapter 18

Scourge's P.O.V

I felt horrible, I felt like drinking my sorrows away like a usually did before I met Sonic. I left a note on the living room table in case Sonic came back, I still loved him with all my little heart but I had a feeling after this we'd be rivals again. I sat with Tails in his room with a beer in my hand, I'd already had couple a few more now and I'd be drunk. "You know Sonic doesn't approve of your drinking habits Scourge" Tails told me whilst he was shuffling through papers "I'm pretty sure he couldn't care less about me anymore" I said sadly. "Lets hope not, we need this to go as smoothly as possible any problems MUST be resolved" he said with a serious tone, now looking straight at me "just give him the abortion, it doesn't matter if he wants it or not anymore" I replied throwing the empty can with the others. "Well that would be a good solution, if he wasn't already too far in" he said looking back at his papers, "what do you mean?" I said standing up from the spot where I was sitting "I mean you get an abortion before you start you second month or you deal with the pregnancy" he said looking at me again. Damn it, now what are we going to do? I walked out of his room and into the living room but before I reached it someone jumped onto me, I steadied myself before looking down to see it was Sonic with his arms tightly wrapped around me. "B-Blue?" I asked stuttering "I'm sorry! There's just so much going on, I'll always love you too Scourge!" he yelled, I kissed him passionately and felt him calm down "if anyones going to say sorry Blue it should be me, I should have never done it with you until you were ready not while you were drunk, I was selfish and I'm so sorry I ruined your life…" I said whilst looking into his bright emerald eyes. "I forgive you Scourge and you didn't ruin my life, you gave me a new one" he said with a small smile on his cute muzzle, I peaked him on the head and lifted him into my arms "lets go get some sleep Blue" he rested his head against my chest and by the time we reached our room I could hear soft snoring. I really hope I don't screw this up.

Sonic's P.O.V

I woke up once again to the sharp pain in my stomach, I groaned and sat up "at least it will be gone tomorrow" I said to myself, Tails old me that my body would stop changing by tomorrow afternoon, thank God! "Your up early" I heard Scourge say tiredly "sorry about waking you, the pain should be gone soon" he stretched and wrapped an arm around me "thats good to hear" he said placing the other hand on my abdomen and softly messaging it. The pain started to dwindle away and finally stopped "better?" he asked "much" I replied pecking his cheek, "well I'm not getting back to sleep any time soon" I said trying to get up "but you can get some more rest if you need it" he still had his arms around me, not letting go. "Nah, if your up I'm up, as long as your making breakfast" he smirked "alright then, to the kitchen!" I pulled him out of bed and to the kitchen, "what would you like, your highness?" I said smiling playfully "your king would like, hmm… Some toast for now" he said in a royal voice, I giggled enjoying how he was playing along. I knew the plates were in the lower cupboard so I faced away from Scourge, bent down with my a** still in the air and flicked my tail up, knowing this always gave him nosebleeds, I got out two plates and heard a loud THUD behind me. I quickly swivelled on my heels to see Scourge wasn't there anymore, I leaned over the bench to see he had fallen off the stool and onto the floor with a hand covering his nose and I could already see the blood start to leak. "Blue!" he yelled before running for the bathroom I just laughed it never got old, I continued on with breakfast and soon heard slow footsteps from behind me, before I could turn around I was jumped by Scourge. He strongly wrapped his arms around me and I playfully screamed "careful Scourgey!" I said and he started to loosen his grip, "sorry Blue but revenge was in order" he said in my ear moving his hands down to the small bump growing on my hips. "Breakfast is ready" I said as I put the toast on the bench but he wouldn't budge, "Scourge, you can't eat breakfast attached to me" I said with a smile, I heard him softly whimper "thats not going to work on me, now go eat" I said giving him a look and he was soon walking around to the bench where the food was "you should know by now that I will always win, Scourgey"


	19. Chapter 19

Welcome to What We Shared Chapter 19 soz about the short chapter but that's just how it turned out ^^; now read on!

What We Shared Chapter 19

**Start of Month 3** Sonic's P.O.V

I sat on the couch with both hands on my rounded stomach, I got a bit bigger since last month and the pains have finally stopped permanently. I hear someone walk in and he sits next to me "how are you feeling Blue?" Scourge asked with a caring smile, "as good as it can possibly get" I replied laying my head in his lap. He stroked my quills and I was about to say something when I shot up all of the sudden "Ah!" I screamed in surprise holding my abdomen, Scourge quickly came to my side "what!? What is it?!" he yelled grabbing my hands. "I-I… Felt something" I said slowly watching my big stomach in case it happened again, I couldn't explain what just happened and it scared the s*** outta me! He placed a hand on the bulge and we waited. "Are you su-" he was cut short by a nudge underneath his hand, "why are they doing that?! Whats wrong?!" he sighed in a relaxed tone, how was he so relaxed?! "Don't worry Blue its normal for them to move at this stage" I still wasn't sure, he bent down and placed his ear against my belly, "what are y-you doing?" I asked still quite anxious. He seemed to smile incredibly wide I hadn't seen him this happy in a while, "I-I heard their… Heartbeats" he said looking up at me "really?" I asked and he nodded giving me an huge hug. "Thank you Blue, for everything" I pulled away and kissed him passionately "should we tell Tails about this, just in case?" I asked once we had parted our lips "yeah, why not" we walked to Tails' room and knocked on the door "Tails, can we come in?" we asked the fox behind the door "yep!" we heard him yell back to us. We walked in to see him sitting at his desk with a small pile of papers and documents, "so whats up?" he asked looking in our direction "Well, the um, babies started moving" I replied. He smiled "thats great! That means they should all be in good health" he said getting out of his chair, "I have a new piece of information about the pregnancy if you want to hear it" he said shuffling through the papers "of course!" I said happily walking over to the bed. "Okay, so because your having a litter and not one single child the pregnancy will be sped up by two months, which basically means instead of giving birth in six months it'll be four. You already know their all in healthy and currently active, so I'll try to find out more about the birth for you" he said. "Well thats good to hear, thanks a lot Tails, we really wouldn't be here without you" I said ruffling up his bangs, "no problem Sonic! Anything for my brother" I smiled and left him to his work. "Hey Scourge, what gender do you think the babies will be now?" he looked at me in deep thought then chuckled to himself "now, I would have no idea but I'm sure there's a boy and a girl in there" he said smiling I grabbed his hand and he intertwined our fingers.

Scourge's P.O.V

"Blue, when's Tails going to tell us the gender?" I asked for the tenth time in an annoying childlike tone, he sighed and smiled "soon Scourge, you can't even wait a few hours?" he said giving me a look and I shook my head as a reply "I need to know!" I said falling on the couch. "Ow, calm down geez" my lover said to himself, wincing every time one of the kicks were harder than usual "what's up guys?" I said to my mates belly, "I guess they want us to know their genders as well" he said placing his hands on top of his stomach. After another hour of messing around with Blue and the babies we finally heard footsteps, "ready?" Tails yelled to us as he walked towards the living room where we were sitting "ready as we'll ever be!" I replied anxious to know. He sighed and frowned slightly, I wondered why, wasn't this a good thing? "Okay, so t-there's good news and t-there's bad news"


	20. Chapter 20

Welcome to What We Shared Chapter 20 Sorry about how short the chapters are getting, hopefully they'll get a bit longer in future, now read on!

What We Shared Chapter 20

Commander's P.O.V

"Sir!" one of my agents ran up to me alert and full of information, just how I liked them. (0.0 wow creepy) "What is it, agent?" he was still puffing out of breath from running all the way here, this can only mean two things: 1. It's extremely bad and is going to hold up the plan. Or 2. Its very good and means a lot of progression for the plan. God I hoped it was the latter. "Sir, agents Rouge and Shadow are here with… News" he said, quickly running off once my two main agents arrived, "what's the meaning of this?" I said giving them a confused look. "Sonic, Scourge and Tails… Are gone, sir" agent Shadow said sternly, "WHAT?!" I yelled, how could they let this happen?! "Sir, their home is exactly how they left it and they don't show up on the radar its like they just… Disappeared" Rouge jumped in, "well then what the hell are you two doing here?! Go find them and terminate them IMMEDIATELY!" I yelled, I was not letting them go that easy but I feel I may need some assistance by people that really know what to do. I was sitting in one of my large interrogation rooms with the same Mobians I had talked to a while ago, "I apologise for having to bring you all here and talk to you again but now we need your help and sadly… We can't take no for an answer" I said mockingly to the gang of heroes in front of me. I had learnt their names by now: the pink one was Amy apparently she's Sonic's ex , the white one was Silver he was telekinetic and the red one was Knuckles he was the only echidna. "What exactly are we doing?" Silver asked telekinetically floating "we need to know Sonic's newest location and capture all three of the villains" that Silver hedgehog asked to many questions and it annoyed me. "Why do you want him so badly?" he asked again, now I was becoming angry "its only a matter of time before they start to cause trouble around the city" I said through slightly gritted teeth. The echidna looked bored and it seemed like he wasn't paying much attention and as usually the mere mention of the blue ones name enraged the female hedgehog. "Lets just find the bas***** and get this over with!" she half yelled "so what will it be? I don't have all day to talk about this" I said standing out of the chair I was sitting in during the conversation. "Whatever" the echidna said, Amy grunted and Silver nodded but still had a suspicious look about him, he would be trouble, he would probably figure it all out but by then… It won't matter.

Silver's P.O.V

The commander's up to something, he always is but now I don't know who to trust. Sonic's run off with a villain taking Tails with him, Rouge and Shadow have secretly been working with the commander the WHOLE time and whenever you get close to Amy she explodes. Guess I'll have to work with the knuckle-head for a while, "hey Knux" I whispered as we walked down to God knows where "what?" he looked up obviously uninterested in everything thats been happening. "Your the only one I can trust right now, you need to help me figure it all out" he just stared at me "1. Are you crazy? The commander will probably kill you if you knew what he was up to 2. Why?" he said still in a quiet tone. "Because currently, I could trust Sonic more than this psycho, he only does things for his own benefit, no one else's remember?" I replied "well, what do you suppose we do?" he asked. "Right now, we'll play along with his little game but when we do find Sonic we need to know the truth, not all this made up sh**" I really hate stories, only truth and that's how its been for a long time. "Fine but if something goes wrong its your fault" I smiled knowing he was in "alright Knux"


	21. Chapter 21

Welcome to What We Shared Chapter 21 Sorry that this one was really late guys but I'm going to be behind on the stories for a while, I can only update when I finish a chapter and I don't know when that will be so you'll just have to keep your eye's open. Now read on!

What We Shared Chapter 21

Sonic's P.O.V

"I guess the good news first" I said a bit confused "well I know the genders, you have twin girls and a boy" he answered, I smiled and looked at Scourge who he had shock written all over his face and then scooped me up and planted kisses all over me. Then he stopped all of the sudden "wait, what's the bad news?" he said obviously nervous of the info that was to come and so was I, "we need to hide away for a while, I found a cave on the other side of the island that would be a good place to go" he replied and led us out of the room out to the Tornado. I stopped and stared at my brother with utter confusion "why? Surely the danger here isn't that bad" I said wanting to know what had my little bro so badly worried, "it's not that it's this" he handed me a telescope looking device and pointed to a spot in the sky, oh no. I could see two small dark jets heading straight for the island, "what do we do?!" I yelled scared of what might happen to my babies if G.U.N got their filthy hands on them. "We just need to keep a low profile for a few days" he said helping me into the Tornado "I'll meet ya guys there" Scourge said kissing my cheek and we nodded "be careful" I said with worry in my tone. We lifted off the ground and I watched my lover run off in a speedy green streak it didn't take long before we landed near a large cave that was harshly lit up on the inside with a huge boulder on the side that I guessed was our door. "Quickly, inside!" Tails said and motioned us in which we quickly obliged, once we were all safely inside Tails pulled out a small T.V remote looking device pointing it at the entrance and clicking a button on the top which caused the giant boulder to roll over the entrance and automatic lights to turn on. The place didn't look that bad for a giant unknown cave, there were a few lounge chairs and a hidden cabinet with heaps of food supplies but no T.V. "Tails, what is this place?" I asked whilst still looking around "I knew the commander was going to look for us as he doesn't give up that easy, so when I found this cave I thought it would be the perfect place to hide when he'd eventually succeed in finding us. I fixed it up a lot adding some food and water supplies, lights, comfortable chairs for Sonic and beds for all of us" he answered. "How do we know when they'll leave? What if they do find us here?" I asked getting scared and anxious, Scourge must've seen me like that because he came over to where I was sitting to comfort me, it always made me feel better when I snuggled into his chest. "Don't worry it'll be pretty difficult for them to find us I've made sure of that and as a bonus I placed a bunch of hidden cameras all around the island and a radar that's in one of the rooms further up in the cave. Don't stress I've basically thought of everything!" he said confidently. "O-Okay" I said quietly, I had read in one of the pregnancy books that no matter how safe a mother is she always worries for her pups even if she's only in a little danger due to her motherly instincts, guess they're already starting to kick in.

Shadow's P.O.V

"We've been searching forever! They aren't here, this place is deserted!" Rouge yelled over the transmitter "we have to keep looking anyway and what about that shack we saw? That was as clean and lively as could be" I replied. "Maybe they fled when they saw us coming, or moved on not to long ago, fact is they're not here!" we have been searching for the whole day and covered basically the whole island so maybe she had a point. "Fine but we should come back in a few weeks, if they are here we'll make them think we left permanently, leaving them in a false sense of security and mostly defenceless" I said, proud that I had thought of such a brilliant plan "whatever" she said before switching off, I really did hate that bat!


	22. Chapter 22

Welcome to What We Shared Chapter 22 now read on!

Scourge's P.O.V

I had been nervously pacing the room for almost an hour now, I couldn't have been more worried for him, my Sonic. I watched his beautifully sleeping figure lay there in perfect peace, a smile grew on my face as I saw the big bump on his belly, I'd make sure no one touched them even if it costed me my life. "Hey Scourge" I heard my name being called from the room with all the T.V screens of all the camera footage that we called the control room, I walked over to the open door and stuck my head in "Yeah?" I said to the two tailed fox sitting in the large black chair. "They're gone" he replied with a smirk on his face, those freaking agents had been searching the island for about two days and had finally left. "Can we go back to the house now?" I asked looking over my shoulder at my still slumbering love, "we sure can but we should keep our guard up just in case they come back" he said, I nodded and walked over to Sonic's limp body. I picked him up bridal style, careful not to wake him or the babies and watched as Tails walked out of the control room and point his little remote at the boulder door. It rolled over and I could finally smell the fresh night air again and boy did it feel amazing, I felt my blue blur start to stir and move in my arms "What's going on?" he asked still half asleep "we're heading home" I answered softly. He was back to sleep in no time after the quick reassurance that we were fine and heading back to our lovely safe haven, I gently placed Sonic in the Tornado and told Tails to fly easy and made my way through the jungle of the island. Just before I arrived at my destination though, I had spotted a dark camera on top of one of the palm trees near by, it was much smaller looking then the camera Tails had shown me but at that time I hadn't really thought about it much… How much pain and suffering that small device would cause is unbelievable.

Commanders's P.O.V

I had been waiting for almost a week now with not much info from my agents, which had disappointed me greatly but finally they were back at HQ. I watched as they walked in with a peculiar smile on agent Shadow's face, this could only mean good news for us as he was never happy. "Sir, we're back and we have some information you'd like to hear" the dark Mobian said and an evil smile climbed its way to my face "good, now spit it out agent" I said menacingly. "We didn't find much on the journey, except for a lone island in the middle of nowhere that we suspected they were hiding at. We searched for a few days with no luck but we did find a shack that had MANY signs of life that had been there not to long from when we arrived, we then assumed they were hiding so we placed a hidden camera close by just in case" he passed me an open laptop that had the shack in its field of vision. "Perfect, great work agents if this is a success and they are in fact hiding, I'll think about giving you both a promotion or even a raise" I said knowing that we were a step closer to finding the rats, they both smiled widely and left but you could easily hear them happily chatting away about their soon to come promotion and maybe raise. A few hours later I had the laptop still open on my desk with the volume up just in case something happened whilst I was working and something interesting did in fact happen. I heard fast footsteps, as if someone was running at the speed of a racing car and my vision was up on the screen as the noise got louder. Suddenly a green blur appeared and disappeared before my eyes, once I had regained my composure I had a crazy grin on my face "gotcha"

Author's Note:

Sorry I didn't mention the camera before I just wanted it to be a surprise and make this chapter at least a little interesting ^^; So yeah thats about it, I hope your enjoying the story 'cause I'm enjoying writing it! X3


	23. Chapter 23

Welcome to WWS Chapter 23 I've decided that at the end and start of each chapter I'm going to try and have as many different P.O.V's as possible, example: it may have been Scourge and the Commander's P.O.V last chapter so now its Sonic and Shadow's P.O.V get it? (Just an example) Anyway read on and enjoy!

What We Shared Chapter 23

Sonic's P.O.V

I woke up in my bed which was strange, I could've sworn we were in the cave safe haven hours earlier but then I remembered Scourge's words 'we're heading home' he had said just before I had dozed off again. Finally we're home again, those couches aren't really as comfortable as you'd think especially in my 'condition'. I heard my door open and slowly sat up "Good to be home ain't it?" my green lover asked walking to my side "yeah but what about if they come back? Surely they didn't give up that easy" I replied wrapping my hands around my huge bump. "They'll wish they were never born…" he said darkly, it startled me at first but I guess he was just being protective of us. "Scourge?" I said softly, he sighed "sorry Blue, I-I just love you all so much… I can't watch you get taken away from me" he hugged me tightly and I hugged back growing more worried for his mental stability and wondering how long it will be until he cracks. "We'll be fine, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog remember? Fastest thing alive, hero of Mobius, we're all going to live happily together" I said the last part with an uncertainty that luckily Scourge didn't notice. I knew it was a horrible thing I did, lying to my mate but I knew what happened when Scourge got angry and its scary to think about what would happen if he got angry AND protective over me and the babies, we'd all get hurt… No matter what happens.

Commander's P.O.V

I had gathered my main two agents Rouge and Shadow to my office after I was sure I had seen many sightings of the new hedgehog family. "What are we waiting for? Lets get them!" Shadow exclaimed heading for the door "AGENT SHADOW!" I yelled stopping him in his tracks, "I've got a better idea, a much more… Fun one" I then called the hero team up to accompany us. Once they arrived we planned our next attack "I can't wait that long! LETS. GO. NOW" Amy screamed in annoyance, "if you are to acquaint us in this plan at all you will do it our way, Amy Rose" I said calmly which only made it worse. "So your plan is to wait another two months before going in? Why?" the echidna asked "just… Trust me, they'll definitely be off guard when we go get him" I answered before shooing them all out. Everything should go to plan now that everyone knows their part, I can't wait to watch as their lives fall apart as I drag Scourge's love away by his head quills, I can't wait to watch them suffer. I enjoyed it when they suffered, Mobians, I hated them all but they were just dumb enough to work for me until they had no use anymore. Some people would call me evil, some would call me reasonable, some would prefer it if me AND the Mobians were gone but as long as this is a success I couldn't have a care in the world. Oh the pain I would cause, I could even get him on his knees and beg for his families' life which I would happily deny. My fantasies were broken and I snapped back to reality when I heard the laptop make a familiar noise, I zoomed in on the shack and saw them talking, sadly I couldn't hear them properly from this distance but it was close enough that I could figure out some of the words. Then a most delectable plan came to my mind, what if just maybe, before that green rat watched his one love and pups go to waste they had a most terrible argument even one that could cause them to separate for a while. "THAT'S IT!" I screamed to the dark that surrounded me, it was a great way to steal him undetected and the ways are endless, but the question is what are they going to argue about? Safety? Pain? Worries? This was going to be hard but the results will be worth it, God I was evil and I loved it!

**Author's Note: **

This chapter may be a little odd but two things you should know about me is I love improvising and drama! X3


	24. Chapter 24

Welcome to WWS Chapter 24 now read on!

What We Shared Chapter 24

**Month 5**

Sonic's P.O.V

No matter how hard Scourge tries I still worry about something whether it be Scourge, the babies, me or even Tails! God I've still got two months to go and the pregnancy's already getting to me, I look down at the bump on my stomach, is it even possible for me to get any bigger? "You're going to be worth every minute, I'm sure" I whisper to them not knowing if they were even listening. I received a slight kick in response which only made me smile, I got up and walked to me and Scourge's room where I saw him sitting on our bed with his head in his hands. "Scourge?" this was the only time in days that I've seen him in the house and not constantly moving, he got up and tried walking out but I quickly grabbed his wrist. "You've been ignoring me for days! Whats going on Scourge?! ANSWER ME!" I screamed tears pricking the edges of my eyes "NOTHING!" he yelled back and pulled out of my grip, running off and out of the house, again. "Damn it Scourge!" I yelled into an empty bedroom, I honestly didn't know what was wrong with him but it seems like he doesn't want us anymore. No Sonic don't think like that I'm sure it's something else, this wasn't just overprotective anymore it was something different he was completely ignoring me on some days. I grabbed both mine and Scourge's jacket "how stupid of him" I mumbled looking at the black leather jacket with flames on the sides it was getting much more chilly and he forgot his jacket. "Tails! I'm going out for a while!" I yelled to my brother from the front door "is Scourge with you?" he replied "…Yeah!" I lied "good, don't go too fast remember!" he yelled back before getting back to his work. Technically I didn't really lie to him, I mean I'd be with Scourge soon just not right now, I closed the door behind me and saw footprints that led across the beach. I wiped the tears from my eyes and started to walk along the golden sand, on my own, without my love…

Commander's P.O.V

I sat at my desk listening in on agent Shadow an Rouge "we've spotted Sonic, he's alone Sir. Do we get the hero's to grab him?" agent Shadow asked "quickly and stealthy, no fighting remember" I replied. It was a whole half hour before I heard their voices again "they've finally got him Sir! We're coming back to base now" I smiled "did you leave the note?" I asked "yes Sir, we left it beside his jacket that Sonic was holding" my grin grew. "Good, Commander out" I said before switching off the mechanism on my desk, I can't wait to watch the blue rat cry and beg for mercy which wouldn't come. They were to close to have a serious fight but we did make Scourge so paranoid he started spending more time around the house protecting the one he loved instead of actually spending time with Sonic! It wasn't just a brilliant plan but it was freaking hilarious, well at least to me it was. A few hours later I finally heard my office door open and my favourite agents step through, "we tied him up in the large interrogation room, he's waiting for you now Sir" Rouge said. "Tell the hero's they can have him when I'm done and none of you are to listen in on our little conversation, got it!" I said seriously and they both nodded, "good 'cause when I'm done with him your once so called 'Hero of Mobious' won't have any hero left in him".

Author's note:

I was going to have a different outcome but chose against it at the last minute so here's the darker end that I thought was much more dramatic and interesting. What will happen next I hear you ask? Stick around, the next chapter may be up soon! ^^


	25. Chapter 25

Welcome to What We Shared Chapter 25 Now read on!

What We Shared Chapter 25

Scourge's P.O.V

I must've been sitting on that beach for the whole day, just watching those calm waves with their magnificent colour reminding me of Sonic's luscious fur. It was weird how he didn't come looking for me like he usually did when we fought like that, the fights have been happening over these few days but it's all for his own good and the good of the babies. I know that Commander's watching us, mocking me and my paranoia, it's all his fault, EVERYTHING'S HIS FAULT! I sighed and got up I was already starting to shiver and my teeth were chattering from all this cold, I headed back to our shack once I had started to miss Sonic too much, I was half way there when I stepped on something, it was my jacket. "Huh?" I picked it up and studied it for a while, it had sand all through it as if it was thrown across the beach a hundred times. A note fluttered out from beneath it and landed in the golden sand, I read it and my heart soon split in two, "WE'VE GOT YOUR FAMILY". I ran at break neck speed to our house and almost kicked the door of its hinges "SONIC?!" I yelled and began searching frantically everywhere, "SONIC WHERE ARE YOU?!" I yelled again into the almost empty house. "Whats with all the yelling Scourge?" Tails asked confusedly, I quickly and harshly grabbed his shoulders "Where's Sonic?!" I said a bit softer than before so I wasn't yelling at Tails. "What are you talking about? He was with you, wasn't he?" he winced from how tightly I was holding him and I broke down right then and there, I ran out of the house screaming his name uselessly. When Tails finally caught up with me he slapped me across the face "Calm down! If we want to find Sonic, we need to do it properly" he said harshly. I rubbed my face and nodded understanding that if I ever wanted to see him or my pups again I was going to have to listen to him, "okay, okay" I slowly breathed in and out. "Lets hurry, I have a feeling I already know where he is"

Sonic's P.O.V

"YOU PIECE OF SH**! ARE YOU CRAZY?! LET ME GO OR ELSE-" I screamed but I was cut off "Scourge isn't coming for you Sonic" he simply said. "What are you talking about? He loves me!" I exclaimed beyond pissed off, "really? Then why has he been ignoring you these past few days, hmm?" I hated to say it but he had a point. Why was he ignoring me? Did he not want me anymore? did he not like the fact that I was pregnant with his pups? "How did you know that?" I asked confused and scared by his knowledge of us "I must say that you hedgehogs are the STUPIDEST species of Mobian I have ever met" he hissed. "I've been watching you the whole time, planning the whole thing, you see I've known Scourge much longer than yourself. I knew that after he found out you were carrying his baby, it wouldn't be long before he would see you, or should I say both of you, as… Invisible" he smirked his disgusting smirk and chuckled to himself "no… THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I screamed with tears falling down my bruised cheeks. "You made a grave mistake going with a villainous hedgehog like Scourge, you were betrayed by your friends, your so called 'love' has abandoned you and soon… You'll have no family" he said before laughing like a complete psycho and walking out. I looked down at my large stomach and cried, there was no way I could raise them alone, without Scourge, that is if I ever got out of here alive and with them.

Author's Note:

I'm going to start referring to Sonic's unborn children as either babies or pups k? I hope you enjoyed! X3


	26. Chapter 26

Welcome to WWS Chapter 26 BTW Sonic refers to himself as having one baby instead of three to others (except for Scourge and Tails) just because he doesn't want anyone else to know k? Anyway read on!

What We Shared Chapter 26

Scourge's P.O.V

"Well he's definitely with the Commander, we've searched the whole island and there's no other signs of him" Tails said once we returned to the cave safe haven. I couldn't stop freaking out, I've been thinking of the horrible outcomes ever since he disappeared and I just can't stop! He and the babies could be dead right now, He could be locked up and being tortured or the Commander could be waiting for Sonic to give birth so he can take me pups away from me! I was on the brink of tears when I received a hard slap from Tails, again "For fu*** sake Tails!" I yelled as I held my bruised cheek. "You know I'll stop when you man up and think positively! Right now you're next to useless!" He screamed whilst hacking through G.U.N's camera surveillance, he was right my family needed me but God damn that freaking kitsune was annoying! "You know I could easily beat you up right?" I said coldly, I didn't mean it of course because Sonic would kill me but what he doesn't know can't hurt him, he ignored me and kept working. I knew why he was acting like that, Sonic meant as much to him as he did to me and it would be just as bad for a small fox to lose his big brother, nieces and nephew at such a young age. "Ha!" he exclaimed triumphantly "did ya do it?" I asked eagerly "I sure did, now lets have a look" he said as he switched between different cameras, until we finally came across the room Sonic was in. "Poor Sonic…" Tails said exactly what I thought as we saw our hero tied to a chair with multiple cuts and bruises on his body and face, including his round stomach "if they had hurt our pups…" I said quietly before I felt a weird feeling flow through my veins, it almost felt like… Never mind. "Don't worry we're coming" Tails said before grabbing the laptop and running for the Tornado, "Don't worry I know where to go and if I know the Commander, and sadly I do, then he's at the G.U.N HQ" he said as we jumped in. "Do ya think we'll get there in time?" he gave me a cold stare "what did I say about thinking negatively Scourge?" I covered my face thinking he was going to hit me again but instead he sighed and took off. I can't wait to give the Commander what he deserves… Death.

Silver's P.O.V

I walked in by myself without anyone knowing and telekinetically shut off all the cameras I could find as fast as I could inside the large room "Sonic? Are you alright?" I asked the quite large hedgehog, he looked up with a look of utter disgust on his face. "What do YOU want? You can try and scare me but I doubt it'll work now" he said with an overly pissed off tone, "look, I know what we did was wrong and I may just be the only one that sees that, all I can ask is for your forgiveness" I said gently hoping he'll believe that I was genuinely sorry. "You and all the others can burn in hell for all I care, what you did was worse than scarring" he said constantly with the same tone and expression. I've never seen this side of him before, he was once so cheery and full of life now here he was overweight and acting like he had no heart. "Don't give me that look, you wouldn't understand, heck I didn't at first" he said and I gave him a confused look, "all you need to know is I'M. NOT. FAT" at first I was still confused but then I started to think about it more deeply. "Y-You mean that there is… In your…" I stopped trying to figure out my words, "yep and yes its Scourge's" he said sadly. "How is it even possible?" I asked with utter confusion "IT DOESN'T MATTER! Now are you going to leave me alone? Or are you still not satisfied with all the pain you've caused me" I shook my head and returned to what I was originally going to say. "I'm going to help you, okay? You don't have to forgive me and you don't have to like me but you're going to have to at least trust me" I said hoping he would understand that it was at least worth trying. He looked down at his stomach and back at me "fine, but I swear if you double cross me… Lets just say the old forgiving hero of Mobius is LONG GONE" he said which honestly scared me. I untied him and watched as he sat up and stretched "you don't even know how uncomfortable that chair was, thanks" he said starting to lighten up a bit "no worries but we've got to-" I was cut off by loud sirens going off. "Sh**!"


	27. Chapter 27

Welcome to WWS Chapter 27 In my universe or maybe just this story Silver's born with his powers which means they're easy to control and he doesn't get tired easily no matter how much he uses them k? Anyway read on!

What We Shared Chapter 27

Sonic's P.O.V

"We've gotta go NOW!" Silver screamed grabbing my wrist "Silver, I can't run as fast as you think anymore!" I said trying to keep up with him "I'll fix that" I felt myself being lifted into the air telekinetically. "I know where one of the exits are, don't worry I'll get you out of this hell hole!" I nodded and smiled but where were we going to go? It wasn't long before we heard heavy footsteps following us "come on Silver! You can do it!" I tried encouraging him, "there it is!" he yelled pointing at a giant set of double doors. He lightly dropped me and we pulled on the door, nothing, he tried with his telekinesis they swung open, almost off their hinges. I smelt the fresh night air and ran outside with Silver on my heels, I felt a sharp pain in my leg and fell on my side screaming in pain. I felt myself getting lifted into the air again and we we're again moving into the strange forest ahead, the sound of multiple gun shots filled our ears "Sonic are you okay? What's wrong?" Silver asked in slight panic. I couldn't stop either screaming or groaning in agony as my leg kept filling my entire body with pain, what the fu** happened?! We soon found a place far enough away from that horrible place where Silver could rest his legs, "Sonic what's wrong? Why were you screaming?" he looked down at the pool of blood under my leg. "Oh sh**…" he mumbled studying my blood soaked leg, "Sonic… Sonic you've been shot" he said, I sat up and looked where he was looking. A horrible looking hole was on the side of my thigh, "Sonic I've got to get the bullet out, you might wanna hold onto something" I was about to argue with him when I felt a horrible burning sensation fill my right leg. Tears were flowing down my face as I felt the bullet moving around my bone, I grabbed my stomach with both hands trying to remember to be careful. I felt a couple of kicks against my arms that temporarily distracted me from the pain, after what felt like forever the bullet was out. "Geez that thing was really stuck in there" he said as he applied pressure to the wound, "Sonic I need you to hold the bullet wound until I get back and don't let go, I won't be long, I promise" I grabbed my extremely sore leg and nodded. I watched as he ran off to find something to wrap my leg with, I still had one hand on my stomach where my pups were going crazy, "shhh, its okay now, please calm down" I hoped that they would at least listen to their mother, which thankfully they did. "At least I know your all okay" I said as I started to feel tired… Really tired. It wasn't long before I had blacked out from all the blood loss.

Scourge's P.O.V

"Are we there yet?" I yelled impatiently to Tails "almost, are the cameras back on yet?" he yelled back I looked at the black screen which gave me my answer "no, not ye-" before I could finish the laptop flashed on showing an empty room where my blue blur should've been. "Tails, Sonic's gone!" he looked over his shoulder "what do you mean Sonic's gone?" I looked again to make sure it wasn't just my paranoia playing tricks on me like it sometimes did but again he wasn't there, all there was in the room was a singular chair and cut rope… Wait cut rope?! "He's not there, he escaped!" I yelled with a proud voice "how? How can a 5 month pregnant hedgehog except from the Commander and his army? It doesn't make sense Scourge!" he yelled back to me and he did have quite a good point, there was only a slim chance he escaped by himself. "Where do we go now, Tails?" I didn't get a response, suddenly a weird smell floated into my nostrils it made me feel extremely protective over it and I felt as if I needed to be with whatever let off that scent. "Tails, we need to land, now!" he looked confused but obliged anyway, once we were on the ground again the smell got stronger and I got more anxious as if the longer I was away from it the more desperate to protect it I got. "What is it?" he asked as I sniffed around, I then realised what it was and I knew who it belonged I just hoped the reason wasn't what I thought it was "follow me, I think I found Sonic"


	28. Chapter 28

Welcome to WWS Chapter 28 This chapter is all in Tails' P.O.V because I don't think we see enough of Tails, wouldn't you all agree? Anyway read on!

Tails' P.O.V

I didn't know mated hedgehogs could find each other by the use of scent, I've read basically every book about them and nothing like this has come up, maybe it's relatively new. I followed the green blur anyway and it wasn't long before I gruesome scene was upon us "Scourge… I'm so sorry" I said looking at the probably dead hedgehog in front of us. I watched as Scourge knelt down next to Sonic and cried his eyes out mumbling things like "I'm sorry" and "he'll pay, they'll all pay" Sonic had a small pool of blood next to his leg which had a bullet wound on it and then I realised something, we hadn't actually checked if he was dead. "Scourge, we haven't actually checked if he's dead, move" he didn't budge, "please Scourge, I could save him… And your pups" I said understanding why he didn't want to move from Sonic's side. He moved only slightly but just enough I checked his heart beat first, I smiled, I checked his breathing, I smiled wider, I checked the babies, my smile faded "Scourge, he's alive but unconscious and losing blood fast, find something to wrap that leg up with" he nodded and rushed off, I looked again at Sonic I was happy he wasn't dead but I needed to know what happened. His pups could be dead for all I know, because they weren't moving at all and I couldn't hear their heartbeat properly without the Ultrasound and I didn't want to be the news bearer if that was true. I was holding the wound and examining it as best I could "what?" I said to myself, a bullet wound with no bullet? At that I heard someone come from the bushes "Scourge did yo-" it wasn't Scourge it was Silver. "Don't worry I'm not here to hurt anyone, I promise, in fact I was the one that saved Sonic" he said pointing to Sonic and continuing to walk over with medical equipment in his hands. "I got the bullet out but I don't know how to treat it, here" he threw me the meds and sat on the opposite side of me, next to Sonic "thanks Silver, this truly means a lot to us" I said treating the wound as best as I could. Hopefully when Sonic wakes up he'll make a full recovery but I didn't know when that was and I really didn't know if he was unconscious or in a coma. "Tell me what happened" I asked the telekinetic hedgehog "I got him out of G.U.N HQ without anyone seeing me but they do know he's escaped, whilst we were running though he got shot in the leg we've been here for about 30 minutes and we need a better hiding place" okay now I could determine a bit more. Before I could continue though Scourge came back, empty handed of course, "Tails I couldn't… YOU!" he yelled grabbing the white hedgehog by the neck and pinning him against a tree faster than the naked eye could see. "Scourge stop! He's with us, he helped Sonic escape!" he finally dropped Silver after I thought Silver was going to be strangled to death by Scourge, "how is he?" he asked ignoring Silver's existence for the time being. "He should make a full recovery if he wakes up, but I need to examine him further for more information" I said returning to the spiky blue hedgehog. So far he needs MUCH rest and a LOT of healing time if he wants to be ready for the birthing of his babies, he's unconscious not in a coma and nothing's broken but his cuts are severe "how are.." he didn't finish his sentence and I just shrugged honestly not knowing. Once I was done Scourge gently lifted Sonic into his arms, "can we trust you enough for you to join our family, Silver?" I asked sternly, I knew Scourge wouldn't agree with it but we could use a powerful hedgehog like him in battle if battle ever occurred. "Whatever it takes, I'll do it, I need to earn your trust" he said puffing his chest out "no, no, it's fine you've done enough" I elbowed Scourge "yeah thanks, I guess" he said before walking towards the Tornado with his love in his arms. "Where will we go now Scourge?" I asked "back to our home, where else?" he replied, "that's the first place the Commander will look" I argued. "Well I'm not the fu**ing genius, you are!" he yelled tears pricking the edges of his eyes as his gaze returned to Sonic, "I don't care where we go, as long as Sonic's safe and its a safe environment for him to give birth in" I smiled " Scourge that may be the smartest thing you've said all day"

Author's Note:

Sometimes in drastic situations Scourge will refer to Sonic as Sonic and not blue, either that or I dun stuffed up. :p BTW Knuckles comes in next chapter or the chapter after! YAY! Hope you're all enjoying the story! X3


	29. Chapter 29

Welcome to WWS Chapter 29 now read on!

What We Shared Chapter 29

Knuckles's P.O.V

"damn it Silver" I mumbled to myself whilst looking at the security footage, he was telekinetically holding Sonic in the air whilst sprinting to the exit. I thought it would've been a thrill for Sonic to run and attempt to escape from GU.N HQ, but instead Silver was doing all the running, weird. "Damn it!" the Commander yelled in frustration smashing his fist on his desk almost breaking it in the process, "if you don't find them, don't come back!" he yelled at all of us pointing for me, Amy, Shadow and Rouge to leave. Once we were away from the crazy Commander we walked off in search of the blue hedgehog "we're going back to the island, you keep a look out here" the agents said, then running off. '_Lead her away from the forest, Knux' _a voice in my head told me. I could only guess that it was Silver, he was the only one capable of getting into your head with his weird telekinesis and as much as I wanted that jackpot reward from G.U.N Silver was one of my friends, a good one as well. "Come on Amy, lets head into the city they'll probably try and hide in a really populated area" she nodded and walked in front of me taking the lead, I fist pumped behind her back and followed. I tried telling Silver what was happening_ 'we're heading towards the city' _ I mentally said hoping he was listening, _'good, thanks Knux' _I smiled _'you owe me a jackpot of money Silver' _I chuckled to myself and continued to follow the pink hedgehog.

Silver's P.O.V

I laughed at Knuckles little joke, in his dreams if I was ever giving him any money of mine "how is he?" I asked looking at the now pale blue blur. "Hasn't changed" Scourge said coldly then an idea popped into my head, no not the punch Scourge in the face idea a different one, although the other one doesn't sound too bad. "We've been walking forever, how about we rest a bit?" I said hoping they'd both agree, "whatever" Scourge replied, well I guess you could say they agreed. "So, what are we going to do about the pups?" I asked both of them, Scourge flattened his ears against his skull and rested his head in Sonic's quills, "I don't know, we don't have the Ultrasound anymore and I don't want to go out in public just in case G.U.N has secret agents around" he replied, perfect. I've always wanted to try out this power "how about I check for you?" I said with a smile, Scourge's head jolted up "you can do that?!" he yelled in surprise. "Well, I can try" I walked to Sonic's side and placed my hands on his big bump containing the babies, I concentrated all my power into the womb trying to find the pups. I stopped searching when I saw three figures that were all floating next to each other, two were definitely female and one was a boy, luckily I could hear their heartbeats pump in unison which I guessed was a good sign. You could tell that it wouldn't be long before Sonic would have to bring them into the world though, I opened my eyes and saw both Mobians staring at me. "So?" Scourge asked anxiously "okay, their all alive and healthy I presume by their hearts beating correctly but there is one small thing that may turn out to be a problem" I answered rubbing the back of my neck. Tails spoke up next "and what's that?" he said with a worried look evident on his face, "if Sonic doesn't wake up soon… He won't have enough strength to give birth in time" they both gasped "that is not a SMALL THING Silver!" Scourge yelled at me. "What do we do Tails?" I asked the small kitsune who had a traumatised look on his muzzle and that was never a good sign "… I don't know…" Scourge and I gasped in shock, never have I ever heard Tails the fox say that, never. "We have to try everything in our power to wake him, cold water, a hard slap to the face, anything!" I said, I was honestly worried about Sonic and I wanted him to be happy with his family, especially after all he's done for me.

Author's note:

Oooooh drama! What's going to happen? Find out next chapter, of course! Hope you're all enjoying the story! X3


	30. Chapter 30

Welcome to WWS Chapter 30 This chapter is all in Sonic's P.O.V you'll find out why when you read on!

What We Shared Chapter 30

Month 6: Birthing Month

Sonic's P.O.V

I woke up with a terrible feeling and I didn't know why, maybe something bad's going to happen today, God I hope not. "What happened? Where am I?" I said quietly to myself as I was alone in this eerily lit room, I slowly sat up and got off the bed that was unrecognisable to me. I opened the only door in the room and looked down the long hallway "Hello?" I softly yelled into the darkness. "Sonic?" I heard someone say behind me, I spun around with my fists in front of my face in an attacking position "Sonic is that you?" he said again, I could tell it was defiantly a male. "Who's asking?" I said with my normal cocky tone, then the mystery man stepped out into the low bit of light coming from the room behind me. "Scourge?" I asked starting to tear up at the sight of my lover, he kissed me passionately and I gladly kissed back "you were out for a whole month, Blue" he said looking down at the floor with sad eyes. "I'm sorry" I said hugging him "no it's not your fault, it's G.U.N's" he said in his dark tone he used only when mentioning G.U.N or it's horrible commander. my eyes eventually found their way down to my now huge belly "how are they?" I asked feeling nothing for the time being "their okay Blue, their all okay" he said bending down and giving my stomach three kisses in a row, one for each pup. "Scourge, where's Tails and Silver?" I asked and he stood back up "fixing the Tornado, we're heading home soon" he answered motioning me back to the room I came from. "Meanwhile you need to keep your strength up, while you still can" he said as he sat me back down on the bed only big enough for one "but Scourge I've been resting for a whole month, I'm pretty sure I'm strong enough to walk and go about my day" I argued. "I can't take that risk Blue, you're due any day now" he said extremely worried "please Scourge, just for today" he sighed, that was the sign that I had won this minor argument. "okay but just for today" he sat up and started to walk to the door but I had a very difficult time trying to stand, Scourge rushed over to me and helped me up "sorry, guess you're starting to have the normal troubles now" he said with a smirk. "Shut up" I smiled and playfully punched his shoulder and we both laughed as we walked out, "so where are we?" I asked curiously "just an abandoned house we found and fixed up a bit, we thought it would be safe here and it was only a temporary safe haven" he answered. "Sonic!" I heard my name being called by two people this time and saw it was my little brother and saviour running towards me, "hey guys" I said with a smile giving both Tails and Silver a big hug. "We gotta get going, the Tornado's done and G.U.N is starting to suspect Knuckles purpose misleading" me and Scourge nodded and he helped me into the Tornado and soon we were off to our island, I assumed. "Where are we going now?" I asked Scourge who was sitting on top of one of the Tornado's wings with Silver on the opposite side "Tails said that G.U.N had cleared off the island now, so that's where we're heading" I smiled it would be great to finally sleep in my own bed. It took almost half a day to reach the island but it wasn't a surprise, I mean it was in the middle of nowhere, I felt one of my pups kick but then it started to hurt, bad. "Blue, Blue are you alright?" Scourge asked but I was to busy holding my stomach in pain to answer. It felt like my insides were being ripped apart bit by bit, slower and slower, then I just let it out "Ahhhhhh!" I screamed in agony. "Hurry up Tails!" Silver yelled "Sonic?! What's wrong?!" Scourge yelled worriedly " you moron! He's gone into labor!" Silver yelled at Scourge. Labor? Was it my sixth month already, I forgot to keep track. Sh** I wasn't ready for this, I'm not ready! I felt the plane land and something wet where I was sitting, was that…? Did my water just brake?! "Oh God!" I yelled again from not only pain but fear, I wasn't just concentrating on the pain but the fact that because of my lack of knowledge about labor and birth and lack of confidence… My pups might not make it.

Author's Note:

I'm so sorry about the cliff hanger but I couldn't help myself! ^^; BTW only a few more chapters before we reach our conclusion, I'm so excited! YAY! Hope you're all enjoying the story! X3


	31. Chapter 31

Welcome to WWS Chapter 31 BTW this will be the last chapter for this story so I made it extra long and all in Scourge's P.O.V now read on!

What We Shared Chapter 31

Scourge's P.O.V

Oh sh** I think Sonic's water just broke, I carefully picked him up and out of the Tornado, I was biting my lip which was preventing me from yelping in pain because of Sonic's dagger like claws digging into my back. "Let's get inside, these pups are coming now!" I yelled at the other two Mobians, Tails opened the door and I ran into the house heading for mine and Sonic's room. I placed Sonic on the bed and was about to get some towels but someone was keeping me in place "please don't leave me alone Scourge!" he screamed in fear. "Don't worry I'll only be gone a sec-" I was cut off "NO! Please Scourge, stay!" he was crying now from all the pain he was having to go through, I stood by his side and grabbed his hand "you can do this Sonic, I believe in you" I said with pride. He smiled and Tails and Silver came rushing in with towels and the biggest bowl in the house filled with water, "okay Sonic, I need you to-" he was cut off by the sound of helicopter blades. Silver ran to the window and gasped "it's the Commander!" he said with an angry tone "fu**!" I yelled, pissed off wasn't even close to the rage I felt against the Commander right now. "How did they find us?!" Tails exclaimed, Silver backed up "it looks like he brought the whole army!" he said obviously pissed as well. I looked at Sonic and he nodded "just be here when they all arrive, okay?" he said in between laboured breaths, I smiled and kissed his forehead "lets finish this Silver" I said darkly feeling my blood boil. "Scourge, you're fur…" Silver said with awe, I looked at my arm, my fur was turning dark green and I felt the rage take over, I had a feeling I was in my dark form. I smiled evilly and kicked the front door off of its hinges, Silver telekinetically rose with me in the air uprooting at least ten huge trees with him "lets kick some human a**" he said with a smirk and I couldn't agree more. I heard the Commander's voice over a loud speaker "I KNEW YOU HAD A MOBIAN ON THE INSIDE, PURPOSELY SCREWING UP PLANS" Silver growled in frustration, he finally realised Knuckles was with us "BUT WAS IT WORTH IT? HIS LIFE!" a red object or person was thrown from one of the helicopters in front and landed on the sand with a thud. "Knuckles?" Silver said softly and closed his eyes with his head hung low, now his blue telekinetic glow turned a light purple colour and his fists were clenched so tightly I thought he was going to draw blood. "I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" he screamed, his eyes had no pupils and his teeth grew as sharp as razors like mine, we then charged full force into the army of flying machines. The humans were shooting at us with their pathetic guns and with one strong swing of a giant tree three helicopters fell from the sky at once, this would be as easy as pie. I flew behind one of the helicopters and grabbed its tail swinging it into another one, "Silver! Smash them into each other, they'll go down a lot quicker!" he nodded and continued baseball batting them into one another. Next they tried bazookas, how stupid of them. A rocket came shooting straight for me and I easily grabbed it and swung it into the opposite direction, I watched them scream in fear trying to turn around and high tail it but it was too late. An explosion could be heard as one of the idiotic flying machines went up in flames, with my super hearing I could hear a conversation going on in the Commander's helicopter. "Sir they're too strong, we have to retreat!" one of the soldiers said obviously scared "we will fight until the end! You hear me?! Until the end!" how typical of the Commander, he never knows when to give up! I went off in a dark blur to the biggest helicopter of them all, I went after the Commander. On the way throwing the machines into each other as if they were nothing, I watched the Commander's facial expression change from mad to scared sh**less as he saw me coming. I stopped short though hearing my lover scream in agony, I almost forgot! I mouthed '_I'll be back for you' _and flew off back to Sonic. "Keep 'em off my tail for a minute would ya?" I said to Silver who just smiled wider, I entered the same room where the screaming was. "Scourge!" he yelled happily when he saw me "that's right I'm here, keep going!" I said encouraging him to bring our first child into the world and with one final scream the crying of a baby could be heard. Sadly I didn't have time to stay "I love you" I whispered into Sonic's ear and kissed his sweet lips but before heading off into battle again I looked at my first born and kissed his forehead. our eldest was the only boy and I couldn't have been happier, I would protect them with my life no matter what. Only a few more to get through before it was all over and we won, I flew over to the Commander's helicopter again and landed inside. "HOW DARE YOU!" I yelled grabbing him by the neck and dragging him out, tightly holding him up, all eyes were on us, no shooting, no yelling, just silence, even Silver stopped. "you thought you could fu** up our lives and get away with it?! Now you shall pay with your own life, painfully" I smirked evilly, Silver eventually came over to join me. "I… Knew you… Mobians… Were evil!" he choked out, It only took one look at each other to know what we were going to do next, Silver had his hands over the Commander's head and I had my hand over his heart. "No Commander, you made us evil, you made us hate the human race and now… YOU'LL BE THE LAST TO DIE!" I yelled ripping out his heart with Silver ripping off his head before he could have his final breath. All the soldiers were speechless their commander was dead and they all fled from the gruesome scene before them. "Good riddance" Silver said as we dropped him into the sea below, again I heard the disturbed scream of my mate and rushed to him. Silver didn't follow me instead he stayed with Knuckles, I understood and flew off to Sonic hoping I wasn't too late. "Sonic! I'm here, don't worry you're doing great!" I said grabbing his hand with the hand the wasn't covered in blood, I started to calm down and was soon back in my normal form. Just in time to hear my first daughter cry, I watched as she got cleaned up, "Scourge… I love you…" Sonic said through raspy breaths. "I love you more Blue" I replied with a smile kissing his hand "Your babies are so cute" Silver said when he finally came back looking at my newborn pups "well I am the dad, of course they'd all be cute" I said jokingly. I then felt a sharp pain shoot up my arm, I guessed the youngest was on her way. After an hour of pure agony for both of us (mostly Sonic) the third and final one was here, this one was unique though, she didn't cry, she just snuggled into Tails chest. "This is odd and extremely rare for a newborn not to cry after its born but I can't deny how absolutely adorable it is!" Tails said whilst washing her, "Sonic you did amazing, I'm so proud of you" I said kissing his forehead. He didn't reply, his eyes were shut and his breathing stopped for a moment "Sonic?" I asked more loudly and started to freak out "shut up Scourge, I'm trying to sleep" he said softly, snuggling into me. I sighed, geez that scared me, I was about to have a heart attack! Once Sonic was fast asleep I walked over to where my pups lay slumbering as well, we haven't come up with names yet but I'm sure we'll figure them out now. For the first born daughter I think… Emerald maybe? She had light blue arms, legs and a light blue chest with light green fur covering the rest except for her muzzle, the tips of her quills were light blue as well. The youngest sister would be Sapphire, she was the exact opposite of her sister and I had a feeling she would be the easiest to handle. My eldest boy, Sonic could have the pleasure of naming as he was a spitting image of him in every way, handsome and all, they all had peach muzzles just like their parents and tiny black noses like every Mobian hedgehog. I gave them all a kiss each on their little heads and walked back over to my lover. You wouldn't believe that Sonic the Hedgehog hero of Mobius fell in love with the villain Scourge the Hedgehog and you definitely wouldn't believe they had a litter of pups together. At first I didn't either but overall if I could go back in time and change anything, I wouldn't change a thing and I'd do it all over again. What we shared I shall cherish for the rest of my life.

Author's Note:

And that's the end, the happy conclusion that everyone needs in any good fanfic! Once I've finished GUOH if you guys want I'd be happy to make a sequel! I'll hopefully see you guys in another one of my stories, Dragon out yo! X3


End file.
